Hellish Sickness
by kuteluver
Summary: Naruto experiences the worst sickness he has ever had. What's worse is that he injures himself during training. How will he get healed if he refuses to get help? And why does Kyuubi refuse to heal him? Read and find out! SasuxOOC SasuNaru- no like no read
1. Prelude

Prelude: The Training

In the forest outside of the Konoha Village our favorite Team 7 was training as well as attempting to strengthen their bond as a team. Haruno Sakura was hidden in the trees as well as Uzumaki Naruto, who was able to be spotted from across the clearing because of his orange jumpsuit. The most moody member of the team, Uchiha Sasuke, was in the process of trying to enhance his sharingan by using his teammates to hide and attempt to catch him off guard, where he wouldn't need to concentrate so hard to use new techniques he developed with the sharingan.

Sakura made her move and was able to get close enough to Sasuke to catch him off guard and broke his concentration by hugging him. "Ha! Sasuke-kun, I caught you. We should go out on a date and get dinner together." Sakura said, practically swinging off his arm.

Naruto chose this moment to make his move. Naruto threw a kunai aiming for Sasuke's arm. As Naruto prepared to throw another kunai, he slipped on a wet leaf and fell off the tree.

Sasuke quickly deflected the kunai with one of his own, although he was tempted to move so the kunai would have hit Sakura instead of him having to deflect it. Sasuke shoved Sakura off his arm, "Sakura, I don't and won't ever want to go on a date or have dinner with you." Sasuke turned around and searched for Naruto.

'He always throws at least three kunai at once. Where is he going to throw it fr-?' Sasuke found Naruto on the ground, about 20 feet below where the thrown kunai came from. 'What is he doing there?'

Sasuke and Sakura leaped over to the blonde.

"Naruto, what happen to training? You will never get better. I could sense when you started moving. And not only that, I could see you through the leaves with that bright orange suit. What kind of ninja are you? You can't sneak up on anyone, and can't even attack someone who is leaving plenty of open spots to attacks," Sakura stated in a matter-a-fact tone.

Naruto looked up at his teammates from his spot on the ground. "Sorry guys, but I promised Iruka-sensei that I would meet up with him today. I don't want to get there too late. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that Naruto rose and leaped though the trees, headed to the Konoha Gates.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Is it only me or is there something wrong with him? He never leaves training early."

"Hn," Sasuke just stared at the place where Naruto exited the clearing, thinking that Sakura was kind of harsh with Naruto; worse than most times.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good evening." Sakura headed out of the clearing in the direction of the Konoha village.

'Thank goodness she left. I can't stand her! But she is right. The dobe never leaves training early. He also seemed to be moving funny just now. He was actually doing well. I couldn't sense him as well as usual. Then again he has that outrageous chakra so it will be hard for him to conceal all of it. Oh well. Maybe I'll see the dobe on the my way home.' Sasuke thinks to himself.

Sasuke leaves the clearing, but has a feeling of ominous foreboding. He just brushes it off as nothing, thinking it was the black storm clouds in the distance, covering the village in darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'What am I doing? I should just go home and get help.'

'But if I do, will just show how weak I really am.'

Naruto sat on a large rock in the Konoha Forest. He never had to meet with Iruka-sensei. But after falling almost 20 feet from a tree and landing on his left arm, successfully breaking it, he really didn't feel like going home. He couldn't seek for help since everyone would consider him weaker than what they already thought he was.

Kyuubi! Why are you not healing me?

Look brat, just go to the hospital and have that old lady fix it. I'm not in the mood for you right now. Good Night.

Stupid fox is a good for nothing freeloader. Living in me and not even helping. Bastard!

Hours passed and Naruto stays sitting on the rock while staring off into space as his left arm hung at his side and his knees tucked under his chin while his right arm wrapped around is legs. When Naruto comes back to reality he noticed that it was raining heavily and could no longer feel anything. He was cold, wet and numb to the bone.

'Terrific.'

Sasuke looks out his window from his bed, watching the rain pound the ground. He is worried about Naruto since he left the clearing, sensing that something was wrong with the super hyperactive blond. Sasuke thinks back to the past few hours he spent looking for the blond.

Flashback

Sasuke walks into the village and plans on finding Naruto to find out if something is indeed wrong with him. First he heads to Ichiraku and to his disappointment Naruto isn't there. Sasuke then heads to Hokage Mountain, hoping that the blond would've gone there to pull a prank or even just think. Again, Sasuke is filled with disappointment as Naruto isn't there. Sasuke tries the training grounds - not there; ninja school – not there; and finally Iruka's classroom.

Upon seeing Iruka, Sasuke asks "Where is Naruto?"

Iruka gives Sasuke a confused look, "Hi Sasuke, I don't know I haven't seen him in about a week. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. He seems to be acting strange. He said he was supposed to meet with you today." Sasuke replies.

"We weren't supposed to meet today. In fact, every time I try to see what day he is available he tells me he's busy. It's strange; he never tries to avoid me." Iruka says sadly. "I've been worried about him."

"When I find him, I'll tell him to come see you," Sasuke says reassuringly.

"Thanks Sasuke," Iruka smiles at him.

End Flashback

Four hours later, Sasuke still didn't find Naruto. 'He really is acting strange. He's avoiding everyone. He's always trying to get people to notice him. What is wrong with him? He's driving me crazy. I'll search for him tomorrow, and I will find him.' With that thought, Sasuke turns out the light, rolls over and goes to sleep.

Naruto lays the ground with the rain pounding on his face, trying to get up again after falling several times because his legs are completely numb and the ground being very slippery from the rain and wet leaves. Finally, after his seventh try he manages to walk and grab onto a tree to keep from falling again with his good arm and begins his trip back to the village in that manner. When he is about a quarter of mile away from the village gates, three jounins jump out of the trees.

The tallest one of the group has bright red hair and is wearing a pair of baggy black and red pants with a red shirt under his jounin vest. The second jounin has what looks like deep plum purple hair and is wear forest green shirt and camouflage pants along with the jounin vest. The third member of the group is the shortest and has dark blue hair with yellow streaks in it. He is wearing a purple shirt with dark blue shorts also with his jounin vest. All of them have their Konoha headbands tied around their right leg.

"Well, well, well, look at what we caught here; a lost little Fox Demon," the short, blue haired jounin says tauntingly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You know Masao, I think you're right." the red head answers the blue haired ninja.

"Aww, poor lost demon fox. Yuzaro, can we help him?" the plum haired asked with a malevolent smile.

"You're right, Takeo, we should really help him," the tall red head, called Yuzaro says. He picks Naruto up by the neck of his shirt, "Where do you live little Fox Demon?" He looks at Naruto expectantly, and answers for him "In hell? Do you want us to help you home?" Again, he looks for an answer and answers for Naruto once again. "You do? Well we can help with that, right guys?" All the ninjas nod in agreement. Naruto looks to them and tries to talk to them over the pouring rain around them.

"I don't want any problems." Naruto says, trying not to show how injured and sick he is, knowing they will take advantage the moment they sense an ounce of vulnerability.

"How funny," Takeo replies, laughing, "the fox demon doesn't want any problems. However, you are a problem," Naruto is caught off guard when he feels one of his ribs break on his left side from a surprise chakra infused punch from one of the other jounins, currently out of his sight. "Besides, we want to cause problems, to you anyway," All the jounins laugh.

"Please just let me go home. Please," Naruto pleads in a raspy voice.

"Aww how sad! The little fox demon is sick and wants to go home. Well then, let's help you get home then," the three jounins begin to beat up Naruto. Throughout this time, Naruto tries to shield himself as much as possible, all the while listening to each of the ninjas accuse Naruto of killing someone from their family and friends.

"All this pain, is nothing compared to how my father suffered because of you!" Takeo yelled when he used a chakra infused kick to proceed to break Naruto's right ankle. Naruto screams in pain.

"This is for killing my girlfriend and my best friend!" Masao exclaimed as he retrieved a kunai from Naruto's pouch. He shoves the kunai deep into Naruto's right arm.

Yuzaro kicks Naruto's already broken right arm, successfully breaking his collarbone and shoulder, "You better start saying your prayers demon brat, cuz we are your executioners. You're going to die!" Takeo looks to his accomplices "Hold his legs and arms, spread eagle. I want to leave a message for him when he gets to hell."

Naruto, who is barely conscious at this point feels someone on his left hold his broken ankle and kunai-stabbed arm. He also feels someone else holding his right ankle and his broken right arm. Naruto screams in agony as they stretch his broken body as if they are playing tug-of-war with his body.

Yuzaro pulls out the kunai deeply embedded in Naruto's left arm out, slowly, twisting it at the same time to cause even more pain and damage, "Prepare yourself Demon."

Naruto feels the kunai begin to cut his stomach and being dragged across his abdomen. He feels a brief pause in the cutting of his skin, only for the gutting to begin again a moment later. This continued, until Naruto was past the point of being hoarse from screaming.

"We aren't done with you yet, you stupid, evil demon. You're going to wish you were dead, by the time we are done with you." Takeo whispers seductetly in Naruto's ear.

Naruto attempts again to beg for mercy "Please, stop. I won't hurt anyone else, I promise." Yuzaro bends down to hear Naruto's plea. As Naruto finishes begging, he passes out and Kyubbi takes over Naruto's battered body.

"You bastards will never get rid of me!" Kyubbi roars. Kyubbi's chakra begins seeping out and fighting against the captors trying to get up. The jounins notice the change in their captive. Immediately, Takeo hits all of the chakra pressure points on Naruto's body, successfully blocking all access to chakra. They feel the Kyubbi's chakra begin to recede back.

Yuzaro bends over again to whisper "We will destroy you, before you kill more people. But first, we will make you suffer before you die!" With the little bit of time Kyubbi had left, Kyubbi takes advantage of the ninja's lowered guard and bites the ninja on the neck successfully breaking the skin. Naruto awakes as he is choking on the blood in his mouth and throat from the red-headed ninja.

"You little asshole," Masao spat at Naruto angrily, "I was going to consider leaving you alone, but now, I'm pissed." Naruto vaguely notices when the pressure on his injured limbs is temporarily gone. When the squeezing and pulling of his body begins again, Naruto notices the ninja towering over him is the one they call Masao. "Now its my turn. Guys, hold him harder. Now, to really make you hurt." Naruto continues to try to clear his throat of the blood when Masao moves to Naruto's right thigh and cuts another message that reaches to his knee. The battered teen screams louder and tries to escapes his captures physical hold on him. While Naruto's skin is being pierced apart, the three ninja's take turns rubbing Naruto's penis and balls, sometimes gently and other times extremely rough.

"Flip him. Let's finish this up." Naruto faintly hears Yuzaro say. Masao and Yuzaro swap places. Takeo and Masao flip Naruto onto his bleeding stomach and thigh. Yuzaro pulls down Naruto's pants. Naruto's eyes shoot open.

"NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Naruto manages to scream and fights with all his might, injuring himself more.

"Shh, little demon. We're just going to enjoy ourselves while we finish up." Yuzaro begins to grope Naruto's bare ass. Naruto begins to feel an erection at his backside. Naruto shuts his eyes tightly, hoping for someone to save him from his agony. Minutes later, Naruto feels 2 more erections on either side of him, one near his face and the other near his left hip. And then the cutting of his skin began again on his back, while constantly having his ass groped and being dry humped. Sometime later, Naruto feels a physical heat on his ass and realizes that his torturer pulled out his member and rubs himself all on Naruto's bare ass. Naruto screams again as Yazaro bites down on each of his ass cheeks, drawing blood. After what seems like hours later, the cutting of his skin ceases and he feels the jounins get up, realizing he must have passed out from the agony.

Yazaro bends to Naruto's ear and whispers, "Die demon". Naruto feels the kunai being deeply stabbed back into his right arm, where only the loop of the hilt of the kunai was all that could be seen.

Naruto lays there trying to identify how bad his injuries were. He can feel that at least 2 ribs on his left and 1 rib on his right are broken; his left ankle is broken and is cut all over, not to mention the broken right arm from training as well as the other break done to his collarbone and shoulder and the messages on his abdomen, left thigh and back. He vaguely remembers feeling the penis' of the jounin's on his ass. Naruto tries to see if he was violated, but only feels the pain on ass cheeks and on his back.

Naruto notices the Kyuubi's chakra seems to have broken through the chakra blocks put in place while being tortured. Although, he can barely move, he takes some of Kyubbi's chakra and directs it to his ankle as a chakra brace and a type of painkiller in order for his ankle to be strong enough to hold his weight and be able to run. He also takes a bit more chakra and directs it to his broken arm and broken ribs.

Brat, you really shouldn't do that. You're going to bleed a lot more and just bleed yourself out. Just scream for help.

Look you stupid Fox, I was screaming. Do you see anyone around? Did you see anyone at all come to help? If anyone else does come it will be likely that they will just want to hurt or even kill me because they think I'm you. Besides, because of your stupid little stunt when you bit that asshole, you weren't tortured. So Shut the Fuck Up and leave me alone.

He stands up and as quickly as he could rushes through the village gates and to his home taking to the rooftops, trying to avoid anyone else who wants to get revenge for their family. He finally makes it to his apartment and feels slightly lightheaded. He takes his keys out of his pocket with his right arm as the kunai was still stuck in his left arm and enters his home.

When he enters he finds that some bastards broke his windows. He sighs as he watches the rain pour in through the hole, wetting his floor. Naruto ignores this and enters his bedroom, hoping they didn't break this window. His hope was in vain. The window was not only broken with a hole like the other windows, but the bastards made sure to kick in all the glass pieces so there was no window or glass, just a huge hole in the wall. His bed is next to that window. The bed was soaked with the rain coming in through the hole and was covered in glass from what used to be a window.

Naruto opens a small closet that is located in his bedroom and with his one good arm takes out a blanket and a pillow and moves to the living room couch. Halfway there, the Kyuubi's chakra disappears. Naruto crumbles to the floor and leaves him with his broken ankle and broken arm and no easy way to get to the couch.

Dammit Kyuubi! Couldn't you have fucking waited until I made it to the couch!

Naruto waits for an answer and doesn't get one. He forgets about the "Damn Fox" and somehow crawls onto the couch with his only good ankle and his incapacitated kunai stabbed right arm. As he settles himself on the couch, his stomach feels like it is churning. He leans over the edge of the couch and vomits all over the floor. As he moves back to lay down, he feels very lightheaded and very dizzy. Everything goes dark as he loses consciousness.

What do you think?

Anything doesn't make sense?

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun beamed through the window onto the raven haired teen. Said teen was trying to block out the sun by covering his head with his blanket. After 20 minutes of fighting with the sunlight in his eyes, Sasuke decide to get up and try to search for his blond friend again. An hour later, Sasuke is seen walking up to the Ichiraku again. He is once again filled with disappointment as there is no sign of the blond. He talks to the old man who runs the small ramen shop.

"Hey old man, has Naruto come by either yesterday or today?"

"No, Naruto hasn't been around much lately." The old man says. "If you see him, tell him to stop by. I'll give him a ramen bowl on the house. Ayame is very worried about him."

"Why?" Sasuke asks, intrigued.

"Well Sasuke-kun," Ayame says, coming up from the back of the small shop, "He used to come here all the time, breakfast, lunch and dinner. The only time we wouldn't see him would be when he was on a mission. But lately he just walks by, not even saying hi or anything. It's been about two weeks since he came here to eat. I'm just worried about him. I've walked by his house hoping to see him but I never do. Though, sometimes I see his windows broken and graffiti on the wall of his apartment."

"I see," Sasuke said, "well thanks for the info. I'll try to find out what is up with him." With that, Sasuke took off to the Hokage's office.

'What is up with that dobe? He's even avoiding ramen. Sheesh, I'm getting more and more worried.' Sasuke thinks to himself.

Upon arriving to the Hokage's office, he knocks and lets himself in.

Tsunade, without looking up from reading a scroll, asks, "What is it Uchiha?"

Sasuke carefully picks his words. "I was wondering, Hokage-sama, if you sent Naruto on a mission yesterday?"

Tsunade looks up. "I haven't seen the brat since he returned from a mission 4 days ago. Why?"

Sasuke really picks out his words carefully now, "I'm looking for him."

Tsunade looks annoyed, "Well obviously. If not, you wouldn't be here asking if I've seen him. Why are you looking for him?"

"Naruto was acting strange yesterday and no one has seen him for the past few days." Sasuke says, knowing that if Tsunade is crossed due to Naruto, then all hell will break loose. Everyone knows to mess with Naruto is to mess with Tsunade.

"Have you checked with Iruka?"

"Yes"

"Hokage Mountain?"

"Yes"

"Ichiraku?"

"Yes"

"Ninja School?"

"Yes"

"Training Grounds?"

"Yes"

"His house?"

"…"

"Uchiha, I thought that would've been the first place to check, seeing as he lives there. And you're supposed to be a genius. Unbelievable." Tsunade says exasperated. "If he is not at his house let me know. Do you hear me Uchiha? Let me know."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sasuke says immediately, not wanting to feel her wrath. Sasuke excuses himself and makes a dash to Naruto's house. Forty-five minutes later Sasuke arrives in front of Naruto's apartment. He is shocked when he sees what Naruto's apartment building looks like from the ground. His windows were broken; there's graffiti all over the walls and garbage all over his balcony. Sasuke makes his way up the stairs and tries to open the door. Slightly amused and angered that the door is locked, Sasuke makes his way to the other side of the building and sends chakra to his feet; he starts to walk on the side of the building where the broken windows are and goes through the one on the far right that has no glass in it.

Once he made it to the window, he looks in and sees a bed full of glass, and looks as if water was poured on the bed. Sasuke jumps over the bed and makes his way to the door on his left. When exiting the bedroom, he notices the other two windows he saw from the outside that were also broken with the glass coming into the small apartment. He also takes notice of the large puddle water under each of the windows.

'It must be from the rain last night.' Sasuke deduces, 'What is that smell? It smells like…'

What do you think?

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke looks back to the bedroom and sees smoke coming into the living room. Sasuke takes another sniff and smells alcohol and fire. Quickly, he looks around for Naruto and sees him on the couch, passed out and with what looks like fresh vomit on the floor. Sasuke runs over to Naruto and grabs Naruto and the blanket on top of him. Sasuke escapes through one of the windows and breaks through whatever is left of it with his back. Holding tightly onto Naruto, he flips in the air and lands on his feet, sliding a few feet backwards. Sasuke looks up at the burning building and tries to figure out how the apartment caught fire. Sasuke finally looks down at the blonde he's been looking for the past day and a half. As he looks at Naruto, he observes Naruto's skin is as pale as his own and he has what looks like dried blood, spit and/or vomit all over his mouth and chest. Sasuke hastily makes it to his own house, leaving Naruto's apartment to burn, knowing that there is nothing he can do here.

After putting most of his charka into his legs to have him run even faster than he normally can, Sasuke sets off, taking shortcuts through alleyways and rooftops. He makes it to his house in 10 minutes in what normally would be a 30 minute trip. He barges into his house, rushes up the stairs to his room and places Naruto on his bed.

Sasuke pulls back the blanket and takes in the horrible state Naruto's body is in. Sasuke makes mark of all the blood, visible cuts and dirt marking his arms, legs, face and chest, kunai sticking out of his left arm, the bruises all over his body, the shallow breathing and the paleness of his face. Sasuke conjures a snake and quickly writes a message on a spare piece of scroll with Naruto's blood all over his hands and on the scroll.

"Take this Hokage-sama. Quickly!" Sasuke orders. He watches the snake take off with the speed unimagined for a creature with no additional body parts.

Sasuke leaves the room and heads into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returns with a bowl of cold water, a few small towels, antiseptic, a first aid kit and a small trash bin. He conjures up a shadow clone and they begin trying to work on cleaning all of Naruto's wounds and injures.

Sasuke soaks one of the small towels with water and begins to clean Naruto's face of blood, and vomit residue. When Naruto's face is clean, the Sasukes begin to work on taking out the kunai.

Shadow Sasuke grasps the loop of the kunai deeply embedded in Naruto's arm, while Sasuke prepares for the blood that is sure to come out of the wound with a towel soaked in antiseptic. And sure enough, upon the exit of the kunai's sharp edge from Naruto's body, a faucet of blood followed. Sasuke and the clone quickly apply pressure to the wound . As it seems the blood begins to slow, they bandaged the wound. Minutes later, the bandage soaked through with blood escaping from the wound.

'This is as good as I can do until Tsunade gets here' Sasuke thinks to himself as he begins on the next task. 'I need to figure out where is all this blood is coming from.'

The two Sasukes begin to take off Naruto's shirt. However, neither noticed the awakening of their patient. When they moved Naruto into a sitting position Naruto screamed. Shocked, they dropped him back on the bed with Naruto's shirt still on and the clone disappears in a cloud of smoke. A few minutes later, Naruto tries to talk but Sasuke has to lean down to hear him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Uchiha? Are you trying to finish killing me?" Naruto glares at Sasuke.

"Dobe, what the hell happen to you? You were fine at training yesterday." Sasuke asks with real curiosity.

"It doesn't matter".

"Yes, it does matter. Look at you, you're all cut up, full of bruises, and covered in blood. What the hell happened to you?"

"Look Uchiha, I don't have to tell you a damn thing," Naruto angrily wheezes out.

"Yes, you do since I'm helping you."

"WELL DID I ASK FOR YOUR HELP? NO I DIDN'T! SO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE." Naruto yells at Sasuke, although he regrets it afterwards with the burning sensation in his throat and a wave of dizziness that follows.

I think you were a little harsh on him. He's only trying to help you.

YOU CAN SHUT UP AND FUCK OFF TOO. THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T BE PICKED ON OR HATED JUST FOR HAVING A DEMON IN ME THAT I HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER OF HAVING IN ME.

A few minutes later, Naruto tries to talk again.

"I hate my life; I wish I would just die." Naruto rasps out, talking to no one particular, forgetting Sasuke is there. Sasuke looks at Naruto with incredulous eyes.

"Naruto, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU WISH SOMETHING LIKE THAT? ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID!? THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE WHO CARE FOR YOU TO WANT TO DIE!" Sasuke takes a few deep breaths of air. "You really are a dobe if you think that by you dying it will be easier on you. Well fine, that may be the case for you, but what about everyone else? Huh? What about the Rookie Nine, Tsunade, Jiraiya, those brats who love and look up to you, and Iruka? He would be the second most heartbroken person."

Naruto looks at Sasuke with sad eyes, "You have no idea what I've been through my entire life." Naruto continues not noticing what Sasuke said, "Since I can remember, I've been hated for something I have no control over. People constantly break my windows; break into my apartment to vandalize and break what little I have. Sometimes, they leave garbage on my balcony and all over my apartment. I can barely pay for the repairs. When I could afford it, they want to overcharge me, just because of what I am. And on top of that, they do such a shitty job that whatever they fix will either break or fall apart on me." Naruto sighs. "Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't burned down my apartment yet."

Sasuke looks away and fidgets a little, looking nervous.

"Why are you so nerv-" Naruto looks at him with wide eyes. He peers around the room he's in. "This isn't my room and it's not the hospital. Where am I and why am I not in my apartment?" Sasuke stays quiet. "They burn down my apartment, right?" Sasuke nods, meekly. "Then, why am I not in my apartment burning with it?"

"Because since you left training yesterday, I noticed you were acting strange. I looked for you for hours, but I couldn't find you. So today I went looking for you again and tried your apartment. When I got there, I saw that your windows were broken. I climbed in through there, since the door was locked. As soon as I entered I smelled smoke and fire. So I grabbed you and escaped through the window. When I got outside I looked you over to see if you were ok. You were so pale and you still are, cuts all over, though at that time I assumed that was from when I broke through the glass, and what looks like vomit and blood all over your mouth. I rushed us here to my house to be able to take care of you and this is where you are." Sasuke finished quickly.

"Great, this is just fucking great. So now, you're telling me I'm homeless. And you really think I want to live like this; when assholes do shit like this to me?!" Naruto lifts up his shirt with his right arm, though it hurt like hell, to show Sasuke the message that was carved into his stomach with the kunai. Sasuke reads the message carved in the sun-kissed skin, 'Die Demon' was able to be read on his stomach. A few seconds later, Naruto lifts the blanket to show the message on his thigh which read 'Burn in hell'. And finally Naruto sits himself up, although in excruciating pain and lifts his shirt from the back. This message was long and read 'I will burn in hell for all the people I killed'.

After a few seconds, Naruto lets his shirt drop and continues, "Would you really want to live like this, constantly being beaten up and picked on because of something you have no control over? Would you want to continue to live when people hate your existence and do everything they can to make your life hell? Do you know why they hate me so much?" He continues without waiting for an answer. "It's because of the damn Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fourth Hokage sealed him inside me; his own son. Oh, and yeah, I'm the son of the fourth Hokage. And when do I find this out, through Jiraiya in one of his drunken episodes." Sasuke looks at Naruto in shock and horror. "You see; even you, who I considered my best friend and the person I've had a crush on for years, is horrified to know that I host the Kyuubi." Naruto sighs. "This is my life, my hell. Sasuke, could you just leave me alone for a while?"

How is it so far? Good, Bad, Ok?

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "No, I will not leave you alone. You just caught me by surprise with all that news. But I'm not leaving you alone when you feel like this. You will likely do something stupid, like try to escape. Now let me finish cleaning your wounds and then I'll get you something to eat." He looks at Naruto and finds trying to keep his eyes open and sees him sweating and shaking like crazy. "Naruto? What's wrong? Talk to me!"

"Sasuke, I don't feel too good." Naruto coughs harshly and faints.

Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's forehead and pulls back immediately. He digs into the first aid kit and pulls out a thermometer. He quickly puts it in Naruto's and waits for the results. Moments later, he pulls it out and reads the temperature of his very sick and injured friend.

'104.7. Shit, I'm surprised he was awake for so long. I have to cool him down. I know, my mother would put me in a cool bath. I can do this and at the same time this will allow me clean his wounds faster.'

Sasuke goes to the bathroom to start a shower and comes back to Naruto and picks him up bridal style and brings him to the shower. He feels embarrassed as he strips Naruto down to nothing but puts a towel around his waist for modesty sake. Sasuke manages to strip himself one handed down to his boxers. He enters the shower with Naruto in his arms.

With the water being warm, it allows all the blood to come off Naruto's body in rivulets. When the water became clear again instead of pink Sasuke saw the full extent of Naruto's injuries. He already knew about the messages on his abdomen, thigh and back. He finally noticed what caused Naruto to awake earlier and start screaming; his right arm was broken, as well as his left ankle as well as a couple of ribs. The left side of his chest was all bruised and swollen. Upon touching this are gently, Naruto groaned in pain. As Sasuke looks at the blonde's back, the towel falls slightly and notices two bites marks on Naruto's ass. Sasuke makes not to take a look at this closer later, when they exit the shower. Sasuke re-adjusted the water to be colder and settled Naruto in a slightly more comfortable position where there wouldn't be so much strain on his body. After about ten minutes in the cool water, Sasuke turns off the water and carries Naruto bridal style out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Sasuke finds some old clothes that no longer fit him and quickly dresses Naruto.

Sasuke begins to clean all of Naruto's wounds with antiseptic towels. Sasuke notices the bindings on Naruto's left arm are bleeding through to the bed. Not really caring about the bed but the fact that, the blonde is bleeding freely again, makes the raven haired teen nervous, wondering just where the hell was the Hokage he summoned about one and a half hours ago. Sasuke removes the old, wet bindings and throws them in the small trash bin he brought in earlier. Sasuke quickly cleans the deep wound again with antiseptic and binds the arm again.

He decided to first start with the wounds that seemed the most dangerous. The raven summons another shadow clone to help with cleaning and bandaging up Naruto's wounds. They begin to work on the horrible message carved in his stomach. Again using antispetic, Sasuke cleans the ragged red words embedded in the abdomen as well as his left thigh. Sasuke binds the thigh wound. Sasuke carefully sits Naruto upright to be to clean the wound on his back. Naruto begins moaning and panting. Sasuke hurries and with the help of the clone, wraps the bandages around Naruto's torso from under his arms to his hips, covering both carved messages. They lay the blonde teen back on the bed and bandages up the smaller cuts every where else on the teen's injured body.

After he finished placing the last bandages on the last few cuts, he hears a knock at the front door. The clone proceeds downstairs to open the door, while Sasuke attempts to figure out how to fix Naruto's broken bones. Seconds later, Tsunade barges into the bedroom.

"What took you so long, Tsu- Hokage-sama?!" Sasuke demands, before remembering that she could kick his ass in a minute.

Tsunade looks at the raven, "I was outside of the village on an emergency mission that required my medical attention. It was a lucky thing that you sent the snake for me, I wouldnt have received the message for hours or even days. I sent Shizune in my place," Tsunade looks at her adopted son laying in the bed breathing heavily. "What is his status?"

"He has a fever. I took his temperature about 1 hour ago, it read at 104.7. I took a cool shower with him to try to lower his fever and wash all the blood off of his body. I cleaned all his wounds with antiseptic and binded all the cuts." Sasuke reports to Tsunade, "Someone really tried to beat him to death. They left him for dead. I found him in his apartment, on the couch with what seemed like vomit on the ground." Sasuke looks at the blonde teen, "I wasn't sure how to bind the broken bones. I was about to send my clone for you or for Sakura."

Tsunade puts her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "It's ok, Sasuke. I'll take it from here." Tsunade walks over to the unconscious teen and begins to work on the broken ankle. Sasuke watches as the green chakra began to flow from the Hokage's hands into Naruto's body.

Sasuke watched in horror at how the hyperactive blonde who was never sick and always healed quickly, was tremendously injured. He realized that while cleaning the blonde's wounds, he was concentrating so much on the cleaning and binding of the wounds, that he never really noticed the extent of the wounds nor did he notice the person who he was actually trying to heal. He didn't notice Tsunade calling his name until she was roaring his name, "Sasuke. Sasuke! Sasuke, I need your help!"

Sasuke wakes from his stupor, "How can I help?"

Tsunade barks orders at Sasuke, "Get me five ice packs. I managed to put the bones in place but the kyubbi's chakra is keeping my chakra from healing him completely." Sasuke runs from the room to retrieve the requested items. When he comes back into the room he notices that Naruto is sweating profusely and seems to be in extreme pain when he breathes. The unconscious teen seems to be taking short quick breathes, almost as if he were hyperventilating. Tsunade takes the ice packs from Sasuke, who is standing in the doorway just looking on, and places 2 on his ribs, one on the left and the second on his right. She places the third ice pack on the ankle she worked on previously and the last two were placed on the left arm, one near the shoulder and on the collarbone and the second on the forearm also covering the wrist.

"He really should be in the hospital. But until we know who did this to him, I'm leaving him in your hands. Did he say who did this?" Sasuke shakes his head. "I saw what happened to his apartment on my way here. It's a good thing you got there when you did. Thank you," Sasuke nods, knowing she is indeed grateful. "Did you see anyone who could've possibly done this to him?"

"No, Hokage-sama. My only thought was to take care of him."

"Alright then. Do NOT let him leave from here. He is not allowed to train unless I say so. I gave him the first set of medications for his injuries. Give him these in 6 hours. The instructions are on the bottles." Tsunade gives him several bottles of medication. He nods and Tsunade takes her leave.

Sasuke goes to sit by the blonde and watches him as he sleeps with the moonlight shining on his sun-kissed skin. It was about 19 hours ago when he found Naruto in his burning apartment. Sasuke dozes off, with thoughts that if he ever finds the person or people responsible, he would gleefully kill them. With that thought, he puts his head on his crossed arms on the bed and falls into a light slumber, where Naruto is sleeping peacefully, for now.

Enjoyed it? Hated it?

Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto opens his eyes and sees that he is lying on a hill, simply gazing at a cloud filled sky. Naruto sits up and stretches.

'Wait a second, wasn't I injured? Didn't I have a broken arm and leg?' Naruto moves both his arms and stands and jumps up and down testing his body. 'Oh well, it must have been a dream.' As Naruto sits down again. He leans back to lay down again when a figure in the distance caught his eye. Sitting up straight again, Naruto squints to try to see who it is. Moments later, he recognizes who it is a makes a dash to them. When he arrives in front of them, he takes a fighting pose.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead. Sasuke killed you!" Naruto said with venom.

Orochimaru stands in front of Naruto with the bottom half of his body in the shape of a snake, not having any legs. "Oh, poor little Naruto-kun is so confused. Don't you recognize me?" Naruto looks at him and takes a look into his eyes. Naruto notices that the eyes are not the golden eyes of a snake but those of Sasuke's with the Sharingan activated "Oh my- but you can't be? You said you killed this bastard. This has to be a trick."

"Oh no Naruto-kun, Sasuke is still himself, just a few outer changes," Kabuto replies coming out from behind Sasuke/Orochimaru. The half snake man shapeshifts into Sasuke's former body when he first joined Orochimaru.

"But- but Sasuke, I thought- you said…" Naruto stutters.

"Naruto, you really are stupid. How could anyone possibly love you? You're just a demon. You don't even deserve to live. I hate you. I've always hated you. You killed the Fourth Hokage, killed all the villagers and destroyed the village." Sasuke/Orochimaru laughs malevolently. "Do you even remember what you did? Haven't you noticed there is no one around? Look behind you." Sasuke/Orochimaru points behind him and Naruto turns around. He is in a horrified trance. The entire village is up in flames. They are miles away from the village upon a mountain cliff. "So you see Demon, you deserve to die."

'No, I didn't do this. I couldn't have. He is not Orochimaru. He's an imposter.'

Without a second look at Sasuke/Orochimaru, Naruto jumps off the cliff and lands in the trees below. He runs as fast as he could to the village. Upon arriving at he village gates, he sees a bunch of people with either horrified, scared looks or hateful looks. He ignores these people and heads in the wildfire ridden village he once called home, heading straight for the Hokage tower.

Upon arriving at the tower, he notices all members of the Rookie Nine, Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune and the Sensei's of the Rookie Nine. They are all surrounding a figure in the middle. When Naruto get close enough, notices the green shirt and blonde hair. Naruto makes a small whimper that causes all of them to look at him with the same eyes as everyone outside the village gates, only ten times worse. Naruto looks to them and says "It wasn't me. I couldn't have done this. I would never hurt the village or Tsunade-baachan." They all begin to close in on him. As they get closer and closer they begin to throw kunai and ninja stars at him. Naruto jumps around to avoid all the weapons. Soon enough they all surround him and he gets scared and blacks out.

When he wakes up again, he is lying on his back once again but this time all he sees is black smoke and feels intense heat from fires that are surrounding him. As he gets up, he looks around, remembering that all the friends he considered family were trying to hurt him. Upon standing on his feet, he can see that all his friends are on the ground and bleeding. He stretches his hand to touch them and notice that his hands are covered in blood. He looks at all his friends on the floor, knowing that he killed them all, with his own hands.

He gets up and runs as far as he could away from the bodies of his dead friends and family. When he stops again outside the village, he sits on the ground in a clearing, bawling his heart out that he is the destroyer of his home, his friends and his family.

"Poor stupid, little Naruto-kun, trying to escape your fate. Don't you get it by now? You're supposed to kill people. You're meant to be alone. You're the reason I left the village in the first place. I knew I had to get stronger than you to be able to help you." Sasuke/Orochimaru states from across the clearing.

"Help me do what? I don't want to kill anybody," Naruto whimpers.

"That's exactly it. I'm to help you not kill anymore. I'm here to kill you." Sasuke says with a bored expression.

"Kill me?" Naruto pauses for a second, "Yes, please kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone else, especially not you." Naruto says accepting his fate.

"Perfect," Sasuke says with a smile. Sasuke pulls his large katana out from its sheath on his back and quick as a flash is near Naruto with his sword at Naruto's neck. "Good-bye Naruto."

Sasuke goes for the swing. By the time Sasuke finishes his swing Naruto isn't there and is behind him.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but I can't let you kill the kit. I still need him. So good-bye, I hope you rot in hell." Sasuke turns around and sees Naruto with red eyes, clawed fingers and red charka surrounding him. Naruto watches as his hands go through Sasuke's stomach and chest. As his hands come out he pulls out Sasuke's heart and crushes it in his hand. Naruto gains control of his body and falls to the ground. As he feels the bile in his throat coming up, he rolls over and vomits.

Sasuke wakes up to the feeling of shaking on the bed. He notices Naruto thrashing on the bed and at the same time notices that he turns slightly green. Sasuke helps the blonde lean over the edge of the bed with difficulty as he is still thrashing. The raven holds the blonde's head so he could vomit in the trash bin. Naruto spits up nothing but saliva and also stops thrashing. When Sasuke was sure that Naruto was finished he helps him back onto the bed and on the pillows. He notices that Naruto is awake and looking around confused.

"Where am I? Why are you still alive?" Naruto looks at Sasuke with scared eyes. "Why don't you look like Orochimaru? Where is he? And where is Kabuto? What happen to the village?"

"Dobe slow down. Remember, you're in my house. You're very sick and really injured. Here, let me see your temperature." Sasuke grabs the thermometer from the nightstand and approaches Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto screams, hits Sasuke's hand knocking away the thermometer, thinking it is a kunai. "No more! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I destroyed the village and killed everyone and tried to kill you. I know I deserve to die but I can change and I can control the Kyuubi. Please don't hurt me no more."

Sasuke looks at Naruto with sad eyes, "It's ok, Naruto, its ok. I promise, I won't hurt you. But can I help you?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke, "Help me? Ok, just make the pain stop."

Sasuke retrieves the thermometer from where it had fallen and puts it in Naruto's mouth. Moments later, Sasuke takes out the thermometer and reads the temperature.

'Shit his fever keeps going up. Its 105.2 now.'

Sasuke retieves the bowl of water and quickly walks into the bathroom to get fresh cold water and another small towel and brings it into the room where his sick blonde is. He soaks the towel and puts it on the blonde's fiery forehead.

"Naruto, take this and swallow it. It will help you." Naruto nods as Sasuke gets some fever reducer pills Tsunade gave him earlier and puts them into Naruto's mouth along with glass of water, he tilts for Naruto to take a sip. "Naruto, I want you to try and rest. Okay?"

Naruto shakes his head, "But what if someone comes to finish me off? What if you decide to kill me for trying to kill you earlier?"

Sasuke looks at him for a full minute, contemplating. 'He's delirious; he won't remember.' Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Naruto, I could never hurt or even want to kill because I love you. Don't worry, I'll protect you from everyone. Alright?"

"Even those guys with the red, plum, and blue hair who tortured and molested me?" Naruto asks with teary sapphire eyes.

Sasuke feels his enormous hatred rise along with his sharingan activate. His violent killing intent also began to rise. He hears Naruto whimper and saw Naruto's frightened eyes and calms down enough to say in a comforting voice, "Yes, I promise to protect you from everyone."

Naruto feels comforted and states with heavy eyes, "Thank you. I love you too. Good night, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looks at Naruto, as the sapphire disappears as he doses off.

'He loves me too? He's still delirious. He won't remember, though I wish he would. I wonder if he means it.' Sasuke thinks to himself, 'What about those guys he mentioned? They molested him! They tainted my Naruto! They will pay with their lives.' Sasuke tries to keep his calm composure to ensure he doesn't disturb his patient.

Sasuke sits near Naruto with a chair he retieved from the dining room, downstairs and attempts to get some rest, but is unable to due to all the thoughts running through his mind.

How's it going? Confusing?

Give feedback - Review Please.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke watches as the sun comes up and from his spot, next to Naruto's bed. As he looks at the clock on the bedside table, he remembers it's time for Naruto's next dose of medications. Sasuke gets up, stretching his legs, arms, and back. Once he doesn't feel so stiff he gets Naruto another glass of water and proceeds to try to awaken his crush.

"Naruto, come on, time to wake up. Naruto, wake up." Sasuke shakes Naruto and he slowly wakes up and opens his eyes.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asks; his usual bright blue eyes are now dull.

"Hey, how are you feeling; better, worse, the same? Anything hurts?" Sasuke asks, closely examining any movement his little blonde might make.

"I'm okay. I just have this huge headache; Kyuubi won't shut the hell up," Naruto says, painfully lifting his left arm to rub his temples.

Sasuke notices this and puts his arm back down. Sasuke rubs Naruto's temples for a few minutes. "Here, these should help." Sasuke gives him four pills and the glass of water. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything in at least three days."

"I'm fine. I don't want to throw up again." Naruto lays there, in deep thought.

"Anything wrong?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, just thinking."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Why are you avoiding everybody? And don't tell me you're not. Everyone is worried that you haven't been around to see them; especially Iruka-sensei."

"I haven't been avoiding anyone. I'm distancing myself. I don't plan to be around for much longer. I can't stand the way things are now for much longer. My next mission will be my last. I'll just have my team escape while I distract the enemy and they will kill me. That way it won't be suicide and it won't be me giving up."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"It's the Kyubbi. Everyone punishes me and abuses me for fear that he's going to take over me and go on a killing spree again."

"Naruto, we won't let that happen. We would protect you."

"How can you protect me from something that happens 24/7? How can you protect me when we are sent on different missions and I am sent with the very people who constantly abuse me?" Naruto grabs the blanket and tries to cuddle it more around him, "Why is it so cold?"

"Let me take your temperature," Sasuke turns around to once again get the thermometer and when he turns around Naruto is sweating profusely and trying to keep his eyes open.

"Sasuke, it looks like I won't need to go on that last mission." Sasuke's eyes widen at this remark.

"Don't say that dobe, you'll make it. Besides you have to stay around; stay for Iruka, Tsunade, for-for me. I need you around, dobe."

"Sorry teme, Kyuubi is telling me its time. Just know that I do remember last night. And I meant what I said: I love you." Naruto's eyes close and he goes limp. Sasuke could still see that he is breathing. He takes his temperature, thinking Naruto just fell asleep.

'Fuck! His temperature is 106.7. But he's still breathing. He still has a pulse, his heart is still beating. What does this mean?'

Sasuke shakes Naruto, very hard but gets no response. He takes a brush that is lying on the desk in the corner and crushes Naruto's finger against the side of it to inflict pain but there still is no response.

'Oh my god, he's in a coma. I have to get Tsunade.'

Sasuke creates a shadow clone to retrieve Tsunade. Sasuke sits by Naruto's bed and holds his hand.

Tsunade makes it to the blondes bedside 15 minutes later and performs her exam on him. Thirty minutes later, Tsunade confirms Naruto is indeed in a coma.

The next few days pass by and Naruto was still in a coma without any indication of waking up. Sasuke never left Naruto's side even when Tsunade tried to kick him out.

On the third day of Naruto going into a coma, Tsunade comes to see how Naruto is doing and finds Sasuke as she did every time she came by the house in the past three days: next to Naruto holding his hand, most of the time awake and just looking at his face. Today, however, Sasuke is asleep with his head on the bed but still holding onto Naruto's hand. Tsunade smiles sadly, knowing the odds aren't very good for the young blonde teen. She goes ahead and proceeds with the check up she does every day. This time she decided to check out the seal. She closes her eyes to concentrate on what she is doing and hopefully figure out what may be the cause of the coma and illness.

Sasuke opens his eyes, when he felt a strong flow of charka being used. He looks to Tsunade who has been working very hard on trying to find out what is wrong with his Naruto. When she finishes, she opens her eyes and looks at Sasuke.

"Well I have good news and bad news. Good news, I know what's affecting him to make him this sick. Bad news, it has to do with the Kyuubi."

What do you think?

Tell me in a Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What do you mean it has to do with the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asks, clearly confused.

"Well, you are aware that Naruto is the host to the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Sasuke nods. "While I was examining the seal of the Kyuubi, I noticed that it felt strange. Like there was an adjustment. However, that is not the case. I was able to talk to the Kyuubi for just a few minutes and found out that the Kyuubi is sick. Now because Kyuubi is sick and he doesn't have a real body to exert his sickness, it is running through Naruto."

"So if that's the case, why isn't the medication working?"

"Because Kyuubi is a demon. The medicine we are giving to Naruto does nothing to it. A fever on a demon, such as Kyuubi, runs as high as 154.4. As you should know, that will kill a normal human being; fry his brain."

"What can I do? There has to be something that could be done."

"Why do you want to help him so bad, Uchiha?"

"Because... I love him. Because without him, I can't live, I won't live. If I could take the pain on myself, I would just because I can't stand him being in pain."

"Very well then, there is something you can do. And it will consist of doing precisely what you just said. Only taking on the Kyuubi's illness."

"I'll do it. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Even if it kills you?"

"Yes" came the reply without hesitation.

"The illness Kyuubi has is an infection. All you have to do is find the Kyuubi and let him lick you. This will transfer the infection from him to you."

"Just a lick? Fine, whatever. How do I get to the Kyuubi?"

"There's a tea I will make as soon as we finish talking. This will knock you out but first you have to kiss Naruto just before you pass out to be able to enter his mind. If you don't do it at the right time, I will slap you until you wake up. And trust me, I will know if you do it right."

Sasuke gulps.

Three hours later, Sasuke is sitting by Naruto's bedside, one pale hand holding a sun-kissed hand; the other pale hand is entwined in bright sunshine hair.

"Hey Naruto, I – uh, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but, umm, I'm coming to help you. I promise I'll rescue you from Kyuubi's sickness. And when you wake up I have something to ask you. So, just wait for me. I love you; wait for me." Sasuke gets up and gives Naruto a kiss on the forehead. Dammit, he's even hotter than last time. He sits back in his chair, still holding Naruto's hand.

"That was so sweet, talking to him; encouraging him to hold on." Sasuke jumps slightly, surprised she was there. Tsunade smiles slightly, "I hope you can keep your promise. Well, are you ready?" Sasuke nods. "Ok, well here. Drink this," Tsunade hands him a teacup fill with tea.

Sasuke holds his hand out for the tea when the smell attacks him. "Holy hell, what is that? Poison?"

"Actually, it is. It's a poison made for this particular reason. Mind you it's not easy to make. This poison will allow you to enter Naruto's mind and thus enter Kyuubi's. So stop whining and hurry up and drink it." Sasuke, for the first time in days, let's go of Naruto's hand and reaches for the teacup. Tsunade pulls it away. "Do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sasuke replies with a hand holding his nose and the other still waiting for the cup.

"Ok, here you go." Tsunade gives him the cup and watches as he downs the nasty liquid. She watches as he faints.

"I warned him; do it right the first time." She picks him up by the scruff of his shirt and proceeds to smack the hell out of him. "Uchiha, -SMACK- I warned you –SMACK- to do it right. -SMACK-SMACK-SMACK- Now look at what I have to put myself through." Tsunade smiles slightly, as she enjoys knocking the hell out of the Uchiha brat for putting her son through so much pain. Ten minutes later, Sasuke wakes up feeling a hot pain on both sides of his face.

"I asked you if you knew what to do. You didn't do it right, so I had to wake you up. That was the only way." Tsunade explains, as he glares at her.

"Did your punches have to be filled with chakra?" Sasuke asks thickly as his cheeks are very swollen.

"They weren't punches. They were slaps." Sasuke gapes at her. "Ready to try again?"

One hour later and 323 charka slaps later, Sasuke still couldn't get it right.

"Maybe we should stop for today. It's not healthy to keep consuming the poison. Consuming as much as you have will have side effects, not even I know about." Tsunade explains.

"Nooo," Sasuke slurs, clearly drunk off all the tea he drank, "I'll get it on the next one. I promise."

"Ok, this is the last one." Tsunade gives him one last cup, hoping he gets it right.

Sasuke downs the tea and immediately goes to give Naruto a big kiss on the lips. He slumps over Naruto's body.

Tsunade looks at the young genius and puts her hand over his body, checking his subconscious. It wasn't to be found. For extra measure, and for the thrill of doing it again, Tsunade charka punches Sasuke in the face, and stomach several times.

"Well, he finally got it right. Now to wait." Tsunade pulls out a sake bottle from the inside of her shirt.

How is it?

Please go to my profile and participate in the poll!

Review please!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasuke feels himself floating around in darkness. He turns in every direction but doesn't find which direction to float in. Suddenly, he hears the booming voice of Naruto, echoing all around him.

"I'm hated."

"I should just die."

"Who would love a demon like me?"

"I killed so many people."

"I deserve to be killed."

"I should just give up."

Sasuke no longer being able to take it anymore yells, "Naruto, you deserve to live, more so than anybody. Don't you dare give up!" Suddenly, the voices stop and there is a bunch of bright light that temporarily blinds Sasuke.

When he is able to see again, he could see seven little fire red kits (baby foxes). One of them speak, "If you could catch the 7 of us in 60 minutes we will show you where one of our masters resides. If not, then we get to eat you." All the kits smile, showing all their very sharp teeth and fangs.

Sasuke smiles and says as he activating his sharingan and taking a fighting pose, "Bring it on!"

"Nuh-uh, no cheating. We know all about your sharingan from our Master." One of the kits sneaks up on him and smacks the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke feels that can't activate the sharingan. Shit. Maybe this won't be so easy. Oh well, looks like I'll have just a little bit of trouble.

"Here is how it works. All you have to do is grab us and if we go poof then you caught the right one."

"Caught the right one? But you said to catch all seven of you." Sasuke asks.

"Oh that's right," there is a big cloud of smoke that goes off. When the smoke clears, Sasuke sees at least 500 of the same little foxes. "At least you have a fighting chance. Somewhat, anyway. You have 15 minutes to prepare yourself." A giant clock appears with a puff of smoke one the wall.

Double shit! This is like fighting Naruto with all these damn clones.

For the first time, Sasuke notices his surroundings. The room a giant hall the size of 4 training grounds. The ceiling is as high as a ten-story building. The walls are a deep red that is a few shaeds lighter than kits. Sasuke begins stretching, knowing he is going to use a lot of energy.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke is sitting on the ground thinking of all the time he spent with Naruto, how he loud he is, although this did get on his nerves before, but is now able to deal with it, just another one of his charms. Somehow Naruto managed to chipped away all the ice surrounding his heart with the rivalry between the two of them. He considers all this and knows that he must catch all the annoying little pests so he could save his best friend and his love.

Five minutes pass and a loud bell goes off, practically making Sasuke go deaf.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke nods at the voice. "Well, here we go!"

Another big puff of smoke appears and Sasuke immediately dives into the cloud ready to grab the first thing he can, hoping luck would be on his side.

He does grab something and when the smoke kind of clears he sees something orange. He sees that he grabbed Naruto's penis. Sasuke quickly lets go and blushes a very deep red.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asks, still red in the face.

Naruto begins to giggle very hard. "Oh Sasuke, you're such a naughty boy." Naruto goes up on his tip-toes and tries to kiss Sasuke.

"You are not Naruto." Sasuke says angrily. He shoves the imposter away.

"Aww, you caught me. Too bad you didn't touch me." The Naruto-fake is surrounded by a puff of smoke and transforms into 30 little kits. "Hahahaha, you were so close."

Sasuke looks dumbfounded, "Shit!" Sasuke begins to feel like he is going to fail.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke managed to catch only two of the annoying pests; and they were by luck. He tripped on top of one of them as there were at least five dancing and prancing around him. The second one happened to be laying on a ledge a bit higher than the rest of the grounds. Sasuke had jumped into the air trying to get a better vantage point to leap and grab another Naruto by surprise, he saw a kit on the ledge with a giant sleep bubble. As he was falling, he decide to land on the cliff to test his luck. As his feet were about to touch the floor, the small kit rolled over and was stepped on by Sasuke, who in turned fell and landed on his face.

Looking at the clock, he realized he had only 15 minutes and still had to catch five more. Then an idea struck him. The two that were caught had the same mannerisms as the actual Naruto: the clumsiness (1), the sleepiness (2). He tried to think of what else Naruto acted like.

'He likes ramen. But what about that first one he grabbed, which was transformed into a naked Naruto. He wanted to kiss me and giggled when I accidentally touched his… Anyway, could it be that they are giving me subtle hints.' Sasuke thinks. 'I got it. The first one with the kiss could mean that Naruto wants to be loved by someone; which then in turn means that that little fox would be the chest where his heart is. The other clue about being close could mean that he is horny. But the where would that kit be?' Another Naruto pops up wearing nothing but a loincloth this time. 'I got it.'

Sasuke goes over to 'him'. "Sasuke, can I get a nice big kiss?" 'Naruto' asks innocently. Sasuke tries to ignore this, although he feels his member throb at the thought of Naruto actually asking for a kiss like that and dressed that way. Sasuke puts that thought in the back of his mind although the imposter looks absolutely – fuck-able. Sasuke goes over to 'Naruto' and kisses him (3) while one hand touches his chest (4), where his heart is located, and shoves a finger up 'Naruto's' ass (5). Three puffs of smoke appear.

'Yes! I figured those out. A real kiss and being loved. I got lucky with that last one. I guess since when i grabbed his... his... pe- thing, it didnt count. But me being a horny bastard, I would think that, if he doesn't want to be Seme then it has to be he wants to be a uke.' Sasuke shudders in pleasure at the thought of what would really feel like. 'But what else? There is still the ramen and what else?' Sasuke thinks hard, 'I got it!

Looking at the clock, he notices that he only has 3 minutes.

As the next 'Naruto' poofs out of nowhere, Sasuke sets to work on his next ideas. Naruto is dressed this time as the regular Naruto, in the orange jumpsuit. Naruto stays where he is and waits for Sasuke to come over. This Naruto is crying, with his bright blue eyes shining. This image, although not the real Naruto, breaks Sasuke's heart. Sasuke rethinks of his clues and comes up with a different one. He kisses Naruto's left temple (6) and kisses both his eyes(7). Finally, as the clock reaches the last minute, two puffs of smoke appears.

Author's Notes:

Ok just as an explanation: The seven chibi kits all had mannerisms like the real Naruto.

Like the hundreds of clones. The seven mannerisms that the real Naruto had was:

1. Naruto is sometimes clumsy

2. Naruto gets sleepy when bored

3. Naruto wants a real kiss (not an accidental lip bump)

4. Naruto wants someone to love him

5. Naruto wants to be a uke (woohoo!)

6. Naruto wants someone to share his dreams with

7. And finally, Naruto wants someone to wash away his tears when sad.

I know it's kinda corny. So tell me what you think.

Confused about something? Something doesn't make sense? Please let me know so I could fix it.

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The seven chibi Kyuubi's appear, "Well, it looks like we made it too easy. Please make our Master feel better." With that the seven kits disappear in a puff of smoke and in their place appears a doorway. Sasuke rushes through the entryway into a darkly lit room.

"What are you doing here?" a loud booming voice echoes all around Sasuke notifying him he was in the yet another large hall.

"I'm here to help my dobe. I am seeking the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Where can I find him?" Sasuke asks in a loud voice to the darkness.

"What do you want with the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Kit?"

"I wish to help them both. I care dearly for the dobe and need for him to get better. In order for that to happen, I need to find the Kyuubi no Kitsune to be able to take his sickness upon myself so the dobe may get better." Sasuke states in a loud voice knowing he was speaking to the Kyuubi himself.

"Very well." There was suddenly light and in the middle of the hall was a small kit.

'Not again! Not another test!'

"Fear not, young one. It is not another test. This is the form I am forced to bare since I am ill." The chibi Kyuubi coughs harshly making Sasuke cringe at the sound.

"Please Kyuubi no Kits-"

"Just call me Kyuubi" Kyuubi interrupts.

"Please Kyuubi-sama, please give me your sickness so that Naruto make get better and not suffer anymore. Please, I beg of you," Sasuke throws his pride out the window and bows lowly to the floor to show that he does indeed beg.

"Get up, brat. There is no need to beg so. I will consider giving you my sickness, but how do you know if you will survive? If it's causing me this much pain, how will you, a simple human, be able to survive it?"

"I need not worry if I can handle it. If fate should take me, then so be it. But I will not let this sickness kill my love. This is un-acceptable." Sasuke explains, "Naruto must fulfill his dreams of being acknowledge by everyone and become the Hokage."

"You really are stupid for being such a genius. Do you know what would happen if you died? The kit would kill himself. He would not be able to live without you either. So tell me, why I should give you my sickness if MY fate will be the same?"

Sasuke thinks for a second, "Because the medication being given to Naruto isn't sufficient enough to help you. At least, if your sickness is in my body, medication should be able to cure it. Plus, I have that old hag around should anything happen. "

Kyuubi stays silent for a few minutes. "Ok, I will give you my sickness, as well as some of my power to make you a more resilient to the illness. However, I must warn you: it will likely be painful. Before I give you the sickness, there is something else you must do; well two things. The first is to find the kit. And second, you must prove your so called love for the kit."

"Where can I find him?"

"I am not sure. Since getting sick, I am unable to control or access my chakra. In turn, I can't sense the kit anywhere in here," Kyuubi explains.

Sasuke closes his eyes and gets a sense of where he is. With a brief "excuse me" to the Kyuubi, Sasuke begins to walk in the direction of this particular feeling. Soon enough, Sasuke sees Naruto sitting in the far corner of the room with his knees tucked under his chin. As he arrives closer to the younger male, Sasuke notices that Naruto's bright blue eyes are dull, void and blank staring into space. Sasuke, panicking, tries to wake him up from his daze by shaking him. Realizing that nothing is working, he remembers what the Kyubbi says about proving his love for Naruto. Sasuke kisses him passionately. As he moves away from the soft luscious lips, he sees Naruto's eyes beginning to regain some of its shine that he loves so much.

"Hurry! You must take the sickness now before he fully awakens, for if not you will be stuck here, forever in his subconscious."

"I love you Naruto. Wait for me. I'll be back for you soon enough." Sasuke gives Naruto a quick peck on the lips and runs to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi stands up and reaches about Sasuke knees. Sasuke turns to look at Naruto he notices his eyes gaining more and more of its natural warmth. Running faster he picks up the Kyuubi and allows it to lick him all over his left cheek and neck. Then everything turns white, then black. "I love you, Naruto."

How am I doing? Good? Bad? Could use work?

Please tell me!

And participate in my poll! It will determine the ending of the story.

Review Please.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tsunade is sitting by Naruto's and Sasuke's bedside checking their conditions every half hour or so.

'Sasuke better get it done. If not, then I'll beat him to death, heal him and do it again. He would wish he was the one sick.'

She takes another sig of sake from the bottle sitting on the nightstand. As she is putting it back down on the night table, she notices from the corner of her eye that Sasuke is waking up.

"Uchiha?" Tsunade asks nervously. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" Sasuke looks at the ceiling for a few moments. He blinks a few times and looks out the window, which is now black since it is about 2:30 am. Sasuke looks at the other occupant in the bed and begins to try to move closer to him. Tsunade sits there, clearly amused at the very cute sight. Sasuke rolls over and lays on his side looking at Naruto with soft eyes. He lifts his hand and places it on Naruto's whiskered cheek, rubbing back and forth.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm fine, just check Naruto and make sure that the sickness isn't affecting him anymore."

Tsunade gets up and begins an examination on Naruto. Sasuke sits up, with his eyes intently on her waiting for her diagnosis. After 20 excruciating painful minutes, Tsunade says, "Well his fever is dropping. He's out of the danger zone. He should be waking up soon." She smiles at him, "Thank you Sasuke. Now, let me check you over and see if I can figure out what illness the Kyuubi had." She begins another examination occasionally asking "does this hurt? Does that hurt?" Ten minutes later she announces that the Kyubbi might have had a cold.

"I have a cold?! The illness that was killing my Naruto was a stupid, fucking cold; Weak-ass fox demon." Sasuke sits up and takes Naruto's hand.

"I am just not sure what kind of a cold. I'll be downstairs. When you are ready to eat just call me. It's been about 23 hours since you have eaten anything solid." Tsunade excuses herself and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke stares at Naruto again and settles back down into the pillows and bed. "Naruto, come on, time to wake up." Naruto doesn't even move. 'Damn. Dobe has been asleep for what has to be about eight and a half days.' "Hey Dobe, if you don't get up now, you won't get any ramen." Naruto still doesn't move. 'What is wrong with him? Maybe I'll just get something to eat.'

Sasuke gets up and goes to the door - stumbling a bit for not using his legs in a while. Sasuke makes it down the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon arriving, he sees a big pot with a delicious aroma coming from it. He gets a bowl out from a cabinet above the stove and helps himself to it.

'Why hasn't Naruto woken up yet? Could it be I did something wrong? Is there anything he said that might explain why he hasn't woken up yet?'

"Sasuke, what are you doing? I told you to call me if you wanted to eat." Tsunade says from the door way. She smirks as he had jump and spills soup all down his shirt.

'I didn't even hear her in. I'm just going to have to wait until he wakes up on his own.' "Sorry, I just needed to get out of bed and to stretch my legs. Have you checked on him yet?"

"I was just going to check on you to when I heard all the noise." Tsunade says. "How are you feeling? How did Naruto look?"

"He still shows no sign of waking. It has me worried. I thought he was supposed to wake up by now, now that the Kyuubi is no longer sick," Sasuke states looking down at his bowl. "I'm just really worried. I have a bad feeling something else is going to happen."

Tsunade looks at him with sad eyes. "Don't worry about it so much. He'll be fine. Now I have to ask you, do you know what happen to him that he received all those injuries?"

"I still have not been able to find out how he received all his injuries." Sasuke lied. They looked at each other for a few moments.

"All right then. I suggest that after you eat you get some sleep. The Kyuubi sickness should start taking effect fairly soon. I recommend you be prepared for it. Plus we still aren't sure of the side effects the poison is going to have on your body," With that said Tsunade turns around and heads upstairs to where the Naruto is resting.

'At this point, there's nothing I can do. Even though, the old hag diagnose it as a possible a cold, I should make sure that I am 100% healthy so that I may take care of my Naruto.' Sasuke finishes his soup and puts his bowl in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he plops down on the sofa, on his stomach and leaves his head on one of the sofa pillows. Sasuke feels himself falling into a deep sleep. Moments later, Tsunade walks and finds Sasuke sleeping peacefully. Tsunade carries Sasuke into the bedroom where Naruto is resting and lies him next Naruto.

'Where am I? Last I remember I was arguing with Sasuke. Kyuubi be telling me that he was dying and in turn it was time for me to go as well. So does this mean I'm dead?'

'No kit, you are not dead. Nor are you dying. That Uchiha kid saved your life as well as mine.'

'What do you mean he saved our life?'

'He took on the sickness that was affecting me and in turn killing you.'

'That idiot! Why would he do something so stupid as that?! I could have taken it.'

'No kit, it was killing you. If he hadn't done that, you would be dead right now.'

'Wow. I didn't know it was that serious. So, what now?'

'Now, I think you should wake up.'

Naruto opens his eyes and gazes at the ceiling above him. As he remembers he is in Sasuke's house, he hears a soft breathing on his left side. He smiles softly as he takes in his Sasuke in a deep sleep laying on his side . Naruto tries to scoot closer to his savior, but moans in pain and he notices he is still in rough shape.

Sasuke wakes up due to Naruto's moan of pain.

"Naruto? Oh – Your awake!"

"No kidding teme."

"Dobe"

"Bastard"

"Dumbass"

"Asshole"

"I love you"

"Di- Huh?"

"Dobe – I said, I love you"

"Oh," Naruto says after a minute.

There is an uncomfortable two minute silence.

Finally, Sasuke says, "You don't have to say anything. I know it was sudden. Anyway, I'll leave you alone. Tsunade wanted to check you and ask you some questions about what happen. I'll - um - see you later. "

Sorry for the long wait with the update - school sucks and is getting harder with papers and exams and whatnot.

Anyway, please review and let me know how it sounds. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sasuke gets out of bed, hoping Naruto would call him back. When he closes the door, he lets out a sigh. 'I am such an idiot. Why did I say anything? Shit. Now I probably fucked up whatever friendship we did had.'

Sasuke continues berating himself down the stairs until he reaches Tsunade. Tsunade is sitting on the sofa, with a sake bottle in one hand and reading a book in the other. "Hokage-sama?" Sasuke announces himself quietly. When she looks up, he continues, "The dobe is awake. I believe his wounds are hurting him."

"Okay. Thank you, Sasuke. I'll go check on him now. You wait down here."

"I'm going to take a walk."

"But it's raining outside."

"I need the fresh air."

Without another word, Sasuke walks to the front door and grabs his kunai pouch from a hook near the doorway, lets himself out and closes the door softly behind him. He begins to walk away from the mansion; letting his feet take him all around the village. When he wakes up from his stupor, he finds himself soaked to the bone, not a single part of his body is warm. He takes a look at his surroundings and notices that he is near Ichiraku.

'Maybe I should get Naruto a bowl. He hasn't eaten this in a while and it's not like he can actually come get it himself.'

Making up his mind, he head toward the ramen bar. When Sasuke opens the flap to the bar he sees 5 jounins sitting at the bar talking loudly about something

The one on the far left of the bar was wearing black and red baggy pants with a red shirt under his jounin vest and had bright red hair that looked like it was sticking out of the back of his head. The jounin on his right was had deep plum purple hair that was in a long pony-tail that reached to the middle of his back, wearing a forest green shirt under a jounin vest and camouflage pants. The next man had tall spiky dark blue hair with yellow streaks and was wearing a purple shirt with dark blue shorts and also wearing a jounin vest. All of them had their headband tied around his right leg. Besides blue hair was a jounin wearing a black shirt with the jounin vest, green pants and had white hair that reached down to his shoulders. His headband was wrapped around his right arm. The last person on the far right of the bar was yet another jounin wearing burgundy pants with a light gray shirt under his vest and his headband was worn on his forest green colored hair that was in a short pony-tail.

The purple haired ninja seemed to be telling a story. 'Probably of his recent mission,' Sasuke thought to himself. He walks up to the bar, waiting for the old man to acknowledge him to place his order. Sasuke decides to take the last seat available on the far right, watching old man, Teuchi, and his daughter, Ayame, prepare some noodles.

"Yeah, that brat had it coming; thinking he is one of us just because he is now a ninja. He's only a ninja because his sensei felt sorry for him just like the Third and the Fifth Hokage," the short blue-yellow-streak-hair said. They all started laughing. Sasuke wasn't really paying them any attention.

"So Yazaro, when did you guys do it?" Green-hair asked.

"Well, Satoru it was late and dark and raining, just like tonight. The brat seemed to be trying to get back to the village. I assumed he had just gotten back from a mission, since his arm was already broken," redhead, Yazaro stated.

'Wait a second. Naruto broke his arm at training and that night I was searching for him it was raining,' Sasuke thinks to himself. 'But Naruto would have fought back. Besides ninjas break their arms, legs and whatnot all the time,' states in his mind, trying to reassure himself.

"Oh yea. Remember, Masao, how much fun we had with the brat. He even tried to fight us off and yell for help but he didn't seem to have much of a voice." Yazaro said.

"That is until we started to slice his body up." Masao chimed in. "Right, Takeo?"

"Oh yea. But wow, did that kid have a voice. We ended up breaking his ankle and a few ribs, stabbing his upper arm, the one that wasn't broken, just so he couldn't get the kunai out," Takeo said. "Damn that kid needed to be taught a lesson, demon brat. We also carved messages into his body so he would never forget us. I don't get why he wants to be acknowledge by everyone in the village; it will just make everyone hate him that much more," Takeo said, then smiled. "Well, he got acknowledge alright, by my hand, as we touched him in all the special places," they all start laughing again.

"Though I have to say that I wish I would have done him right there. My dick would have acknowledged him too. He may have been a demon but he sure was cute; pleading for us to just stop. Man, with a voice as loud as his, it would have been so sexy to have him screaming under me as I would stick my dick into him. He would have made the perfect uke. If I do find him again, I'll fuck him until he is hoarse and dried out. Then maybe I'll kill him, slice his throat, slowly and watch the blood fall as i keep fucking him and end his miserable life," Masao shudders in ecstasy at the thought. I don't know why he sticks around this place when the whole village hates his guts."

"I had fun with him though. As I was there leaving my message for him, I started rubbing his dick. And damn did he had such a big cock. Such a waste on a uke, demon brat. As I was finishing up on his back, I pulled my cock out and rubbed it all on that adorable, perfect ass. I was gonna fuck him too but it was getting cold and I was even getting limp although I was so horny. So I left him with a couple of nice little bite on his perfect little ass. If I find him again, I will make sure to acknowledge him alright," Yazaro promises.

"That's funny because the next day I went and set his house and set it on fire. I hope he died slowly and painfully." White haired guy said gleefully. They all started laughing again.

"Osamu, that was you?! That's awesome! Well, too bad I won't get my moment with him, then. Damn, I knew I should have done him there." Takeo said. They again began laughing again but stopped when suddenly they felt a tremendous amount of killing intent to their right. They all look and find a soaking wet dark haired boy, with his head down.

"Do you know what he has been though? Have you no honor? Attacking an injured ninja? Attacking an injured ninja from your own village? Do you know how many lives he's saved?!" Sasuke says from his seat, staring at the countertop, feeling his killing intent growing stronger with each passing second. "You don't deserve to be called Konoha jounin ninjas. Shit, you don't deserve to be called ninjas at all."

"What did you say you brat? Who are you that you talk to your superiors that way?! We will kill you for your insolence!" Satoru says angrily.

"Who am I; that's an interesting question. I would call myself your executioner, because you will die for what you did to Naruto," Sasuke states calmly, still not looking at them.

"Naruto? That's the name of that demon brat? Who knew and who cares. More importantly, what is your name so we know what to put on your grave next to the demon brat when we kill him too?" Masao asked.

"You will address him as Naruto. He is not now nor will he ever be a 'demon brat'. And my name is Uchiha Sasuke." He finally looks up at them with his famous Uchiha glare; one that is ten times scarier due to the Sharingan being activated.

"Uchiha, huh?" Yazaro thinks hard.

Takeo suddenly exclaims, "That's right, you're the kid that your brother killed the whole clan for no reason and left you alive because you were too weak to die and begged him to let you live." They all noticed when Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Aww, did I touch a soft spot? Don't worry; I know where your demon's soft spot is. I'll make sure he gets all the pleasure he wants before I slowly cut his throat."

"Besides why do you care for the demon brat?" Yazuro asked; they all waited for an answer.

"I told you to address him as Naruto," Sasuke states angrily.

"You're in love with him," Takeo states cheerfully, "Wow, can you be anymore shameful? Your brother kills off your whole clan, leaving you, a weakling behind, only to have the weakling turn out to be a faggot; and worse of all, you're in love with the demon of the village."

The whole group started to laugh again until they felt Sasuke's killing intent increase 100 fold.

"You will all regret what you have done to my Naruto. And you will all pay with your lives," Sasuke spat angrily. By now, Teuchi and Ayame were looking at the five jounins and Sasuke.

Teuchi stated in a loud voice, "If you are to fight, take it out to the street, not here at the bar!"

Sasuke looks at him with a smirk on his face, "Hey old man, I'll take 2 pork ramen, to go. I'll be back soon, so keep them warm." Sasuke walks out, pushing the flap to the side and goes out into the pouring rain "Well, what are you assholes waiting for? Don't tell me you're all chickening out."

Sasuke smirks at them. The five jounins come out from the shelter of the ramen bar and into the rain.

The shortest one, Masao started to laugh with glee, "Do you actually think you can take on five, very experienced jounin ranked ninjas? Hmm, homo?"

"Seeing as you guys can only take on a ninja when he is sick and injured, then yes, I know I can take all of you down." Sasuke smirks at them as they seemed to be getting pissed.

Sasuke gets into a fighting pose. 'It's a good thing I remembered to grab my kunai pouch,' Sasuke thinks to himself. He watches carefully as the five jounin get into various different fighting poses. Osamu is in a position that is leaves plenty of openings. Satoru is in a position that leaves no openings; covering all his vital points. Takeo seems to be a taijutsu master, being in the same pose Rock Lee and Gai-sensei use. Masao isn't bothering to attempt to defend himself properly, as his pose leaves more openings than swiss cheese. Yuzaro, like Takeo, positions himself where he covers some vital points, but not all.

'I could probably take out the short one; he seems to be a little too cocky for my taste.' Sasuke thinks to himself.

Sasuke makes the first move running after redhead, jumping over his head and landing a kick in Masao's chest. Masao rolls head over heels for a few yards as Sasuke lands a punch in the face of Takeo. Sasuke takes a few kunai and aims one at Satoru as he notices him doing a bunch of seals. Satoru gets out of the way only to get hit with a kunai in the pressure point of his left arm, making his arm completely numb. Sasuke manages to block a kick coming from behind him that was aimed at his head from Osamu. Sasuke foot-sweeps him and as Osamu is stumbling Sasuke appears in front of him and kicks him under the chin, which sends white hair flying into the air. Sasuke jumps after him and performs his Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo).

As Sasuke is getting up from his Shishi Rendan, he hears a kunai coming his way from behind, aimed at his heart. He manages to move away enough for the kunai to avoid his heart but is unable to avoid getting hit by it completely, and gets scratched by the kunai on his left arm. Sasuke flinches for a second and manages to deflect a second kunai.

Yazuro appears in front of him, throwing many punches and kicks at him and Sasuke manages to dodge every one of them. Sasuke finds and opening in one of redhead kicks and takes the opportunity to appear behind Yazuro and chop his neck, successfully knocking him out. Sasuke dodges a few more kunai and goes after Takeo, who is readying a jutsu. Before the jutsu is completed, Sasuke punches him in the face and kicks him away, like a piece of trash.

Sensing someone behind him, Sasuke puts up his left arm to defend himself, but then the impact of the hit connects, the wound he received earlier from the kunai instantly began to hurt more, which lessened his defense. Masaomanages to land a kick on Sasuke cheek that in turn sends Sasuke flying backwards. He flips himself over and manages to stop sliding backwards with his feet on the floor and right hand on the ground. Blue hair comes running after Sasuke, throwing a few shuriken to ensure that Sasuke doesn't have a chance to run. Upon reaching Sasuke, Masao sends a flying kick to Sasuke. Sasuke, able to see the move thanks to his Sharingan, grabs his leg and sends him over his head and into the ground. As an extra measure Sasuke flips him over onto his back and kicks Masao in the stomach which causes him to choke and pass out.

Finally, Sasuke looks for Satoru and sense that he is off to his left. Sasuke moves quietly into an alleyway and sees green hair attempting to heal his arm. Sasuke rushes him but Satoru pulls out another kunai and manages to scratch Sasuke's right cheek from next to his nose to his eye in an angle. Sasuke smacks the kunai out of his hand and grabs him by the throat.

"Why couldn't you just leave him alone?! What did he ever do to you?" Sasuke pauses for a second and then continues, "You are all lucky I didn't kill you. But Hokage-sama might not be so merciful."

"Wait," Satoru says, gasping for air around Sasuke's hand, still tightly wrapped around his throat, "You have not beaten us. This is not the last you will see of us. Why do you think my stance is the ultimate defense? That's because I am the power behind the five of us. I use poisoned tipped kunai. So you will not last long. Then you can join your demon in hell, where you both belong." Green hair laughs maniacally.

Sasuke grins, "Its okay if I die, but you will not get Naruto. He didn't die in that fire. I was there and I saved him."

Sasuke lifts him higher by the throat and punches him in the face sending him clear out of the alleyway. Sasuke looks up at the sky, which is still dark and it's still raining, letting the rain wash away the blood on his body. Sasuke stumbles his way back to his victims and ties each of them up with his wire. He drags the lot of them back to the ramen stand.

Teuchi sees him and smiles sadly at Sasuke, "That is the first time I have seen anybody stand up for Naruto so passionately." Sasuke, feeling embarrassed, says nothing. "Well anyway, take these ramen bowls on the house." Teuchi puts brown bag on the counter. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him. "There's six bowls of ramen in here. I know they won't go to waste with Naruto eating them. Also, don't worry about those guys. Ayame went to get some help for you. So someone else could take them in for you. So get going to Naruto."

"Thanks old man." Sasuke takes the bag off the counter and starts to walk back to the mansion.

I suck at fighting scenes I know, but still decided to give it a try.

So how did I do? So Please review :)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Naruto is sitting up in the bed leaning again the headboard, still in bandages covering his bruises, cuts, scrapes with a slight fever.

"Now look here brat, you need to tell me who did this to you. They will pay. Were they ninjas? Were they outsiders or Konoha ninjas? Talk before I beat some sense into you," Tsunade demanded, threateningly.

"Baa-chan, you would injure an already injured person? What kind of Medic-Nin are you?" Naruto teased.

"The kind that would heal you then beat you senseless. Then heal you again and beat you once again." Tsunade looked at Naruto completely serious.

"Tsunade-Sama! Tsunade-Sama!" Tsunade and Naruto look around (although Naruto looks around very slowly as it hurts to move), trying the location of the voice. "Over here, Tsunade-Sama!" Tsunade and Naruto spot the voice coming from the windowsill. They looked at the windowsill and a small white and blue slug.

"Katsuyu, what's happened?" Tsunade asks.

"Tsunade-sama, your presence is required for an urgent matter at the Hokage tower. Konoha ninja's were fighting. Report says six ninja's were involved, five of them are tied up by the sixth ninja."

"Who are the ninjas?"

"I am unsure Tsunade-sama."

"Ok Katsuyu, thank you. Tell them I will be there soon."

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama." With that, the little slug disappears in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade was contemplating whether or not to go due to Naruto and his injuries, afraid that whoever hurt the teen would come back to finish him off.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, go already," Naruto encourages as Tsunade was about to start another checkup. "I'll be fine here for a little while by myself. Kyuubi is finally starting to heal me. Besides, Sasuke should be here soon enough anyway." Naruto gives her one of his brightest smiles. Tsunade could tell he was forcing it, but chose to ignore it and began trying to decide if she should leave Naruto alone or call someone and wait until they arrived.

Five minutes later she says, "Fine, I'll leave you alone, but if anything should happen I want you to summon one of your frogs and send for help. Also, if Uchiha doesn't come back within an hour, you are not to go look for him. Again, send a frog for me and I'll send someone to help you." Tsunade glares at him.

"Hai, Tsunade-Baa-chan, I understand. Stop worrying," Naruto again smiles at her, "Now get going, you're need for whatever emergency is going on."

"Don't stay on your feet too long, the more pressure you put on your injuries the longer it will take to heal." Tsunade begins walking to the entryway, "And when I get back, you will tell me what happen to you," She says as a second thought before walking out the door.

Naruto puts chakra to his broken bones and slowly gets out of the bed he has laid in for more than a week. He goes downstairs and sat on a chair at the dining table located in the kitchen. Naruto sits for a while, staring off into space.

Kit, are you ok? You've been quiet ever since Uchiha confessed to you. I thought you loved him.

I did - I mean - I do - I mean - I don't know what I mean. He just caught me off guard with his confession. And then I just let him leave. I didn't say anything back. Dammit, why didn't I say anything? What if I messed up our friendship by not saying anything? He probably thinks I hate him.

Kit, quit worrying. So you were caught off guard. If he loves you like he said he does, then he will not blame you or hate you. He might hate himself for going too fast, but just give him a little while.

Naruto stays quiet for a minute; Kyuubi keeps going.

Do you like him?

Of course, what kind of stupid question is that?

Bear with me and just answer the questions. Now do you love him?

More than anything; I just want him happy. But I can't make him truly happy. He wants to revive his clan, last I checked, I don't have female parts.

Kyuubi decided not to go there. Kit, I know what I see and he loves you - a lot.

I don't know if I should smile because I'm happy he loves me or cry because what if this is just a phase or he didn't mean it? What if he wants to revive his clan and then hates me because I can't give him what he truly desires?

Kit, you would have to talk to him about that. For now, I think you should lie down. Your using chakra that could be used for healing your injuries and being up right doesn't let me send the amount of chakra I would like to your arms to allow me to heal them.

Okay. I'll just lie down in the living room. Besides, when Sasuke comes back he might just want some alone time. I'm already in his house taking up space, I don't need to be taking up his bedroom as well when I could just stay down here.

Oh Naruto, you baka.

Naruto ignores Kyuubi's last comment and moves himself to the living room. He carefully lies down on his back and releases all his chakra that allowed him to temporarily move around, allowing Kyuubi to take it all to focus on the healing.

Naruto tries to see how much he has healed by trying to move his left ankle in a circle; he winces as he feels sharp pain shooting up his leg and down to the tips of his toes.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU ARE GOING TO UNDO EVERYTHING I JUST DID! Kyuubi yells in Naruto's head, giving Naruto an instant migrane.

Damn Kyuubi, you didn't have to yell. I'm just trying to see how far I have healed.

Well it's not enough to do that. Now, either you just lay there and be a good boy that doesn't undo his healing or I will hold you immobile until Tsunade comes back. Kyuubi threatens violently in Naruto's head.

Alright, alright, don't get your tails in a knot. Naruto sighs and lies on the couch, trying to relax, although he could feel Kyuubi was getting his revenge by making the healing chakra painful as he felt his left ankle slowly begin to heal again.

Sasuke continues his way back to the mansion, thinking to himself.

'I wonder if Naruto is alright now; those bastards. How dare they attack an injured ninja! Pathetic fools. Hopefully they will get what's coming to them. I hope Tsunade tortures them. *evil laughter*' Sasuke allows a smirk to come to his lips with the thought of what Tsunade would do to the poor souls.

At this point, Sasuke is about 10 yards from the mansion. He begins to feel lightheaded and his vision begins to get blurry. 'Crap! This must be the poison finally affecting me.'

He forces himself to keep walking to the mansion that is now about five yards away, with his Naruto's ramen in hand. Finally, Sasuke gets to the door, puts the ramen bag on the ground beside him and begins to bang on the door loudly, too weak to get his keys. When the door finally opens a minute later, Sasuke is unable to keep out the darkness that was slowly trying to eat away at his vision away anymore and feels himself fall forward but never feels the impact of the ground and passes out.

Kyuubi, how much longer until I'm fully healed?

I don't know, kit. How long until you stop annoying me?

Let's see, in maybe 80 years.

Kyuubi stood quiet. Naruto, satisfied, lets a smile cross his face.

Kit, have you thought anymore on my proposal?

Not really. I haven't had the chance seeing as I have been unconscious for the better part of almost eight and a half days. Besides, I don't know how everyone would take it.

Kit, at this point, they really can't hate you anymore than they already do. They already give you spoiled meat, milk, eggs, bread, rusty cans, destroyed packs of ramen.

Don't you think I know that?! I know all that shit Kyuubi. I am always there. But they could hate me more. They could take it out on Iruka-sensei, Sakura, the Rookie-Nine, and- and Sasuke. Give me just a little more time Kyuubi.

Alright.

BANG- BANG- BANG- BANG

Who could that be?

Don't know; I suppose you have to check it out.

Naruto tries to take some chakra and once again focuses it to his broken ankle.

You are not supposed to be on your feet.

Well then explain how the hell am I supposed to check it out?

Fine but I'm not giving you anymore chakra than this.

He feels Kyuubi sent some chakra to his ankle and rises to his feet is able to somewhat walk on it. He limps slightly since Kyuubi was hoarding all the chakra to keep Naruto from using any more than what was provided. 'At least he took away the pain.' Naruto opens the door with his left hand, since Kyuubi hadn't yet healed his broken arm.

As the door fully opens Naruto sees a beaten up, bloody Sasuke falling forward. Kyuubi quickly takes over Naruto's body. He infuses the blonde's body with red chakra to strengthen the right now fragile, injured body. Kyuubi catches Sasuke in his arms before he could hit the floor.

Thanks Kyuubi. My God, what happen to him?

I don't know. Let's get him inside and call the old hag. Kyuubi picks Sasuke up bridal style and lays him on the couch with a pillow under his head.

You can't summon frogs so let me take over.

No, not yet. The impact from Uchiha falling on your body will hurt you more than it is me. Just let me stay here for a while.

No, I need to hold him. Check him for myself that he is ok.

Fine, just let me call the old hag. Kyuubi focuses his chakra in his hands and forms it into a chibi Kyuubi. The chibi takes off like a flash of light outside of an open window. Kyuubi gives Naruto back his body.

Naruto cringes at the sudden pain that is flaring in his body. Naruto loses his balance and falls backwards, knocks his left temple on the corner of a solid wood coffee table, successfully knocking himself out.

Boy, I sure do love torturing Naruto, poor thing.

Anywho, I decided not to hold my chapters hostage.

More reviews = Happy me = Faster updates.

So please review.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Sasuke? Sasuke, can you hear me?" Sasuke hears someone calling his name from far away, "Oh god; Sasuke wake up already. Naruto needs you."

"Naru-" Sasuke tries to talk but notices that he doesn't have a voice. He coughs harshly into his hands and rolls onto his side.

"Sasuke! Oh thank god; something happen to Naruto." Sasuke feels his blood freeze and his heart stop. He finally looks at the person who woke him up.

"Sakura? What happen? Where is Naruto?" Sasuke rasps out, ignoring the scratching feeling in his throat when he talks.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry. You're in your living room." Sasuke looks around and sees that he is indeed in his living room. As he turns his head to look at Sakura again, he notices that there is blood on the floor near the coffee table.

"What happen there?" Sasuke asks in a low voice, already anticipating the answer.

"Well, Sasuke, what do you remember?"

"Dammit Sakura, what the fuck happened to Naruto?" Sasuke yells in frustration. He takes a deep breath and feels a sharp pain in his chest.

"Sasuke, umm," Sakura looks at him and when she sees that he is glaring at her, she spits out, "Narutohithisheadonthecoffeet ableandhasaconcussion." Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her clearing stating 'What-the-hell-did-you-just-say?' Sakura takes a deep breath and states, in a slower human language, "Naruto hit his head against the coffee table and now has a concussion. We can only assume it is quite severe since he has yet to wake up."

"But, will he be okay?" Sasuke rasps again.

"We won't know anything until he wakes up," she smiles sadly at him. "Anyway, I need to find out what is wrong with you. Here," Sakura grabs a pen and paper that was on the floor next to her and hands it to Sasuke. "I need you to write down what happen to you since you left last night." Sasuke takes the pen and opens his mouth to say something, but Sakura beats him before he could say anything, "It's obvious that you have a sore throat and there is something wrong with your voice. The only way to heal it is to save it and stop talking."

Sasuke begins writing everything that happen since he left the mansion last night from walking around for a while before deciding to take home some ramen to how he beat five jounin singlehandedly and that he was poisoned twice, once on his arm and another on his cheek. He also explains how he blacked out on his doorstep as soon as the door opened.

Sakura reads the paper quickly and pushes Sasuke to lie down, "I started to give you a checkup but apart from the cuts and bruises, I didn't find anything else."

"But tha-" Sakura hands him the pen and paper. Sasuke grabs it, while glaring at her. He writes down:

That can't be possible. One of the guys I beat up told me I was poisoned.

Sakura reads it and shakes her head, "I checked you all over, even from the cuts."

Sasuke writes on the pad, "Why are you here Sakura? How are the dobe's other injuries?"

Sakura reads the message and answers, "Well I was helping sensei heal the ninjas I'm assuming you beat up. Why did you do that for Sasuke? They can throw you in prison for assaulting a ninja from your own village."

"Oh really? That makes me happy then. Have you seen the dobe's injuries?" Sasuke cheerfully writes back.

"Yea. It looks likes Naruto was beat and left for dead." Sakura pauses for a second, "Wait, are you telling me that they are responsible for what happened to Naruto?"

"Yes, but it gets worse. They also molested him, and left horrible messages carved into his skin."

Sasuke notices Sakura's fist clasp tightly and the pure anger displayed on her face. "How dare they! They lied to sensei and me. They told us you started the fight for no reason. I was sent here to wait for you to wake up and take you to the Hokage tower for you to tell your side of the events. But as the circumstance stands, I'm sure Sensei will want to talk to you herself here." Sakura looks up the stairs as she begins to hear voices from upstairs. "Let me do another check-up," Sakura begins to conduct a check up on Sasuke, checking for temperature, injures, etc. "It seems like you have a slight fever, 101.5. You shouldn't have gone out in the rain. But I don't sense any poison in your system."

"That can't be possible. I felt it and even smelled it."

"Let me check something else," she closes her eyes as she begins to run her hands above his skin and then stops. "I did find something strange just now," She thinks hard, "There's some foreign chakra in your system; it's in one certain spot right around," Sakura places her hands over him and does a search examination. Sasuke feels the chakra from Sakura's hands gently poking and prodding certain areas, "here." Sakura stops at his heart. "It's strange because it feels almost like, Naruto. But not normal Naruto, it's like when he is using the Kyuubi's power."

Sasuke thinks hard, 'How the hell do I have Kyuubi-sama's chakra in my system?' Sasuke thinks, 'Wait, why am I calling the Kyuubi no Kitsune Kyuubi-sama?' Sasuke thinks back to the dream he had after he drank that "poison" in order to enter Naruto's mind. 'I vaguely remember a game where I was playing with seven chibi Kyuubis and then meeting another chibi who was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.' Sasuke remembers something of a convocation going on between the two of them, but, it was all still very vague. He thinks harder, 'Oh!'

*Flashback*

"What are you doing here?" a loud booming voice echoes all around the yet again large hall.

"I'm here to help my dobe. I am seeking the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Where can I find him?" Sasuke asks in a loud voice.

"What do you want with the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Kit?"

"I wish to help them both. I care dearly for the dobe and need for him to get better. In order for that to happen I need to find the Kyuubi no Kitsune to be able to take his sickness upon myself so the dobe may get better." Sasuke states in a loud tone knowing he was speaking to the Kyuubi himself.

"Very well." There was suddenly light and in the middle of the hall was a small kit.

Not again! Please not another test!

"Fear not, young one. It is not another test. This is the form I take since I am ill." The chibi Kyuubi coughs harshly making Sasuke cringe at the sound.

"Please Kyuubi no Kits-"

"Just call me Kyuubi" Kyuubi interrupts.

"Please Kyuubi-sama, please give me your sickness so that Naruto make get better and not suffer so much. Please, I beg of you," Sasuke throws his pride out the window and bows lowly to the floor to show that he does indeed beg.

"Get up, brat. There is no need to beg so. I will give you my sickness, but how do you know if you will survive? It's causing me this much pain, how will you, a simple human, be able to survive it?"

"I need not worry if I can handle it. If it should be fate that takes me, then so be it. But I will not let this kill my love. It will kill him as well as me. This would not be acceptable." Sasuke explains nobly.

"You really are stupid for being such a genius. Do you know what would happen if you died? The stupid kit would kill himself. He would not be able to live without you either. So tell me, why I should give you my sickness if MY fate will be the same."

Sasuke thinks for a second. "Because the medication being given to Naruto isn't sufficient enough for you. At least, if your sickness is in my body, any medication would be able to cure it. Plus, I have that old hag around should anything happen. "

Kyuubi stays silent for a few minutes. "Ok, I will give you my sickness, as well as some of my power to be able to make yourself a little more resistant to the illness. However, before I do, I must warn you: it will be painful.

*End Flashback*

'That's right. Kyuubi-sama gave me some of his strength to help my body fight the sickness. That must be why there isn't any poison in my body.' He looks at Sakura, who is looking at him expectantly for an answer.

"I have no idea what happened or how it could've happened," he writes on the pad before she could say anything.

'It's best if for now to keep this to myself. Who knows what people might do to him if they were to know that if they could get their hands on Kyuubi-sama's chakra and put it in their body? They could try to kidnap him or even kill him. Yes, this is the best solution for him. Even if he doesn't return my feelings, I will protect him with my life.' He decides for his Naruto's sake.

"Either way, it's very strange, and the fact that it is only surrounding your heart." Sakura stays quiet for a few minutes, thinking deeply. Finally she says, "It is truly strange because chakra doesn't only stay in one spot. It circulates throughout your chakra system, like blood flows throughout your body. It is impossible to control from inside the body to just stay in one spot." Sasuke raises an eyebrow as if asking 'well-how-is-it-happening-to-me?' Sakura notices the look on his face and states, "I really don't get it. Only when you focus chakra outside of the body can it be controlled. The only way to somewhat block chakra flow is blocking a chakra pressure point. And either way, the chakra doesn't stay in just that one spot. It will continue flowing throughout the body," Sakura pauses for a second thinking, "Well, either way, I'll have Sensei come look at you. You just rest for a little while," Sakura gets up, without looking at Sasuke, who is desperately trying to get her attention while trying to keep his pride intact at the same time. She begins to ascend the staircase behind the sofa.

'Dammit, how do I get her attention?' Sasuke remember that's he keeps a kunai under the cushions of the sofa. He quickly and finds it and aims the kunai at a spot right in front of the pinkette. Just before throwing the kunai, he gets massively dizzy and accidentally throws the kunai.

'Shit; I hope she is skilled enough to feel an attack coming on and can dodge it.' He grabs is head and falls back onto the sofa cushions.

"Sasuke, what the hell is the matter with you?! You could've hit me just now." Sasuke tries to get up from his lying position to look at the young medic and when he manages to sit up and lean across the back pillows all he could see was color blurs. He watches as he sees a gargantuan pink blur coming his way. "Well are you going to answer me or not?"

"Sakura," Sasuke whispers, "I can't see."

Cliffy! Gotta love 'em.

Anyway, please tell me if something sounds weird or doesn't make sense.

Thank you to all those who reviewed. You really keep me wanting to keep going with the story.

More Reviews makes me happy which means... Faster Updates. YAY!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Sasuke finishes with his sudden cough attack, Sakura asks, "What do you mean you can't see?" Sasuke opens his mouth to speak but sees a white blur put in his face. He assumes it is the pad of paper.

"Are you so fucking stupid? How in the hell am I supposed to write anything when I can't see shit," Sasuke spat out aggravated. "What I mean is that all I can see is colors, no definition." Sasuke coughs again and closes his eyes; taking deep breathes trying to regain his breath again. After Sasuke calms down, he feels a cooling sensation over his eyes.

"There is a little bit of venom in your eyes. It must have dissipated to the point where I couldn't sense it. It must have then gone to attack your eyes. I'm going to try something. Hold on, it might hurt a little." Sasuke feels a tremendous force of chakra being forced into his eyes.

'Oh My Fucking God! Hurt a little bit my ass; it feels like she's pulling my eyes out of their sockets!' Sasuke yells in his head. He feels himself gripping the sofa cushions with all his might; to the point that they begin to hear a ripping sound.

Sakura notices Sasuke's grip, "I'm almost done Sasuke, hold on." Sasuke feels the flow of chakra end five minutes later. "Sasuke, I can't get the venom out at all. Every time I go after it, it dissipates and then reforms elsewhere." Silence ensues throughout the house for a few minutes before Sakura performing another checkup. "Sasuke, I'm going to try something. I'm not sure how much it will hurt, so just bear with me." He feels her hands move all around his body for another few minutes before she stops at his heart. He feels the beginning of chakra flow begin and he grabs her hand.

"What are going to do?" He asks harshly.

"Well I'm working on a theory. I am going to see if I can extract a little bit of that foreign chakra surrounding your heart and use it to heal your eyes. It seems that it is only protecting your heart from anything foreign in your body. As you know, the heart pumps blood throughout your body. With the chakra surrounding your heart, whatever poison you had in your system did flow throughout your body, which could be why you ended up passing out when you did. But when the poison flowed through your veins and came to your heart to circulate through your system again, the chakra surrounding your heart, in a sense, burned up the poison only letting your blood flow through." Sakura paused for a second, letting Sasuke absorb all the information, then continues, "My theory is that if I insert some of that chakra into your eyes, it should protect your eyes as it does for your heart. Can I test my theory?" Sasuke stays quiet for a second thinking about the decision.

'If it works, I'll be able to see. But what if this works and it gets out? What could that do to Naruto?' Sasuke pauses, 'But if I have my eyesight I could protect him myself; even if it will be from a distance.' Sasuke nods at the giant pink blob.

"Thank you," Sakura says earnestly.

Sasuke senses her hands over his heart and suddenly feels an enormous amount of pain where his heart should be. 'Oh Holy Shit! This shit hurts more than what she did with my eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if I find a hole in my chest.'

Sakura watches as Sasuke arches in agony. She continues, hoping she would be done soon. As she increases the chakra pull, she watches Sasuke writhing in pain. After ten minutes of this, she only manages to separate a small amount of chakra from the rest; about the size of a baby's fingernail. She was unable to even extract it from his body; she has it floating in his body, as she massages over the tiny hole she created by manipulating the rest of the chakra in a circular motion to over the hole and enforce the shield around his heart.

"Okay Sasuke, this is going to be uncomfortable for a little bit. I wasn't able to extract the chakra but I managed to separate it from the rest. So, I'm just going to move it to your eyes, but it will be traveling inside your body. Just try to relax; I'm going to try to be as gentle as possible." The pinkette explains briefly before resuming her process.

Sasuke begins to feel like he was going to vomit as small ball was traveling from his lungs up to his throat, past his mouth and nose, which was the most uncomfortable part, and to have it finally stop near his eyes. Sakura has no mercy as she forces another wave of chakra into his eyes and into the small ball he can feel behind his eyes. Suddenly, after what felt like an hour of enormous pain in his eyes, but was really only five minutes, he feels the ball burst into two and seep into his eyes.

"Sasuke, are you ok? I'm sorry it hurt so much. I figured the faster I went the quicker it would be for you. So, can you speak? Can you see?"

Sasuke is so exhausted he could barely open his eyes but opens them to slits and is able to see Sakura. He notices that she is sweating profusely. "Yeah, I could see fine." Sasuke notices that he has his voice back and that his chest no longer hurts. "Why don't I hurt anymore and why am I not sick anymore?"

"It could be that since I was forced to drag that piece of chakra through our body it healed you at the same time." Sakura says.

"Hn," Sasuke says. He sits up and notices that he doesn't hurt at all anymore and he could stand the light a little more with each passing second. "Could I see – Sakura!" He notices that Sakura is falling backwards and using his ninja skills manages to catch her before she hits the floor. 'She must have used a lot of chakra. She looks exhausted.' He places her on the sofa and puts a pillow under her head and a blanket over her body. He looks at her with a genuine smile. 'Thanks a lot, Sakura.'

Sasuke ascends the stairs and heads to his room. He knocks on the door and hears a faint "come in" and lets himself into the room. Upon entering the room, Sasuke notices Tsunade his talking to Naruto, who is just staring at her.

"Hey Tsunade-sama, hey there dobe," Sasuke greets.

"Naruto," Tsunade says softly to the boy, "I'll be right back, okay?" Naruto nods. Tsunade looks at Sasuke and gestures to come outside the door.

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on?" Sasuke asks as he notices her expression of extreme sadness.

"Sasuke, we should go downstairs and have a seat."

Sasuke shakes his head, "I demand to know what is wrong with Naruto!"

Tsunade sighs, "Sasuke, Naruto has lost all his memories. He has amnesia."

If you review, I will post the next chapter faster.

Please Review.

I'll love your guys forever and ever. :)


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sasuke stands there with a shocked look on his face, "Wait, so he doesn't remember Kakashi-sensei or Sakura or Iruka-sensei or you or m-" Sasuke stops himself before he says too much.

"He doesn't remember ever meeting me. We don't know just yet who else he does or does not remember. That will take time and a lot of patience. He doesn't know where he is, how he got here or anything. The last event he remembers is getting beaten up by some of the villagers because he asked them if he could have non-rotten meat instead of the rotten meat they always seem to accidentally give him. That was when he was about four or five years old," Tsunade has a sad look on her face. "It's hard to say how long this will last; it could be a few days, weeks, months, and even a few years. It's hard to say. I don't know the severity of it yet. I'm sorry." She pats his shoulder and walks around him, back into the room, back to Naruto.

'He doesn't remember anything; about Konoha, our missions. Maybe he will recognize me. I was a big part of his life after all.' Sasuke goes back to the door to his room and lets himself in. He sees a scared look upon Naruto's face when Sasuke makes contact with his beautiful sapphire eyes. Sasuke slowly walks up to Naruto with his hands out to show that he doesn't have anything to be able to hurt the boy.

"Hi Naruto, my name is Sasuke." Sasuke smiles at the boy who is hugging a pillow tightly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto demands in a childish voice.

"I want to be your friend. You see, I live all by myself and have no friends or family and my best friend disappeared recently," Sasuke explains.

"Ohhh, but what happen to your mommy and daddy? Why don't you have any friends? I could be your friend. How did you lose your best friend?" Naruto asked, spitting one question after another.

'Wow, some things just never change; he talks just as much as he did before the amnesia.' Sasuke thinks to himself before answering, "Well my mommy and daddy were taken from me. And my best friend just disappeared; I don't know where he went."

"Well I could be your friend for now and I'll help you look for your friend. I promise, because that is my way of the ninja. Well, when I actually graduate from the academy," Naruto says with one of his big smiles. Sasuke feels his eyes watering up.

"Well, Naruto are you hungry or sleepy?" Tsunade asks, trying to get the blonde's attention away from Sasuke.

"I am a little hungry and sleepy," Naruto confirmed.

"Sasuke and I will go downstairs and get you some ramen and then you could go to sleep. How does that sound?"

"YAY! Naruto loves ramen."

'Who the hell was I kidding?! Of course he wouldn't recognize me. He doesn't even recognize Tsunade. And she is like a mother to him,' Sasuke thinks as he walks out of the room.

Sasuke and Tsunade walk downstairs and when he gets into the kitchen he is unable to stop himself from crying. Tsunade looks at him sadly. She walks over to him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard. But don't worry he will come around. We just have to be patient."

"He sounds just like Naruto and even acts like him… but he doesn't know me. He doesn't remember or even know that I love him. He doesn't know what I've done or even what we have done together." Sasuke takes a deep breath, "He wants to help me find my best friend, but I know that he was sitting about a foot away from me. I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this."

"Sasuke Uchiha, I thought you were an 'emotionless bastard'; so cold hearted that no one could get to you?" Tsunade asks, trying to get the old broody Sasuke back.

"That was me; until I fell in love with the man upstairs who doesn't even know who I am!" Sasuke shouts at her.

"It's been a long day for us all. Why don't I get Naruto to come down here to get some sleep and you go upstairs and get some rest?"

"No, let him stay in the room. Maybe with the pictures around he'll remember something. I'll sleep down here on the other sofa." When Tsunade give him a questioning look, he explains, "I had some complications when I woke up and Sakura took care of them. She used a lot of chakra and fainted. She could give you a detail report when she gets up. I'll be going to sleep. Good night Tsunade-sama," Sasuke walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. He takes one of the pillows on the sofa and lays his head upon it. Sasuke lies there, with his eyes closed trying to fall asleep but has too much on his mind. When he hears Tsunade walking through the living room to the staircase, Sasuke made sure to even out is breathing to make it seem like he was sleeping. Sasuke relaxes and clears his mind of everything for a few minutes. Finally, after ten minutes of this he manages to drift off and fall asleep.

~*Next Morning*~

Sasuke wakes up with the sun blaring in his eyes. Sasuke thinks to himself, wondering what woke him up. He notices that he feels unnaturally warm.

'I didn't have a blanket on last night.' Sasuke looks across and sees that Sakura is still sleeping soundly. 'What could have woken me up?' Sasuke tries to turn around and finds that he has a hand wrapped around his waist. He looks at the hand and sees that it is a tan hand. 'Nooooo,' Sasuke turns his head and sees bright yellow hair shining in his eyes. 'Why the hell is he down here for? I gave him and Tsunade the room so he could have the bed. He's still too injured to be moving around.' Sasuke gets up carefully, making sure not to wake Naruto. Sasuke climbs the stairs and heads into his room. When he enters he sees that Tsunade fell asleep in a chair that he brought from downstairs a week ago. Her head is resting on her arms on the bed. Sasuke looks at the bed and sees that the sheets are all ruffled.

'I guess he did stay here for a while and then decided to come downstairs to me. But why would he climb into the sofa with me? And how the hell did he get down stairs with all his injuries,' Sasuke asks himself.

He approaches Tsunade and gently shakes her, "Tsunade-sama, wake up,"

"I'm working Shizune," Tsunade claims as she shoots awake in her seat. Tsunade looks around her and notices Sasuke standing nearby. "Uchiha?" she pauses, trying to recall where she was and why. She sees the empty bed, "Where is Naruto? I told him not to leave the house."

"Don't worry. He's downstairs sleeping on the sofa." He notices the confusion on her face and explains, "I can only assume that when you fell asleep, he went downstairs and joined me on the sofa. When I awoke this morning, he was sleeping behind me." Tsunade looks relieved. "Tsunade-sama, can I ask you something?" She nods; he continues, "Why was Naruto with me? He doesn't know who I am."

"I can only assume that his subconscious knows you and wants to be near you. Somewhere buried in his mind he remembers how he feels about you." Tsunade explains with a slight smile. "When he wakes up, come and wake me. I want to perform another checkup. And maybe if he feels up to it, we could start trying to regain his memories." Sasuke begins to walk out the door.

"One more question. How was he able to get downstairs with his injuries?" Sasuke asks, before walking out the doorway.

"I am actually not sure. Naruto isn't aware of his injures or that he hosts the Kyubbi. He asked why he all was bandaged up. I told him after those villagers beat him up and left, he bandaged himself up; and had a lot of fun with the bandages. He is still very injured, but he doesn't feel the pain. I'll give me a checkup when he wakes up." Tsunade lays her head back down on the bed and Sasuke walks out of the room and back downstairs to the living room.

Sasuke debates whether or not he should make breakfast for everyone or just go back to sleep. He decides to do neither as he catches a sight of Naruto's peaceful sleeping face. He sits on the couch above the sleeping teen's head and gently rubs whiskered cheek with the back of his hand. Just as he was about to get up, Naruto scoots up and places his head in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke, a little shocked at first, begins to pet the blonde head and smiles as Naruto cuddles even closer to Sasuke.


	18. Chapter 17

Hi all,

Thank you for being so patient. Welcome new readers and old. I have re-vamped the entire story, so please take a look and let me know if you like the updates, or have any suggestions.

As always, please review. Reviews feed me power to continue writing! ! ! ! ! ! !

And now, the moment everyone has been eagerly awaiting for – a brand new chapter for Hellish Sickness.

* * *

Chapter 17 –

Sasuke continues to rub the blonde's whiskered cheek, when he thinks of an idea. Sasuke activates his sharingan and closes his eyes, concentrating on entering Naruto's mind to talk to the Kyubbi.

Sasuke opens his eyes and sees nothing but darkness. He uses his Katon (Fire) to create a small fireball hovering above his hand as a floating light. Sasuke looks around and finds he is standing in front of a large cage door. Remembering that the Kyubbi was in there previously, he cautiously walks upto the large door.

"What do you want Uchiha?" the booming voice came out of the darkness, surrounding him.

"Kyubbi-sama, what happened to Naruto? Why is he not in pain? Why can't he remember anything? How can I fix this?"

"Wow, you're as bad as the kit, you know that. As for what happened to the kit, you happened. When you knocked on the door, the brat went to open the door and you passed out right onto him." The darkness sighed and blew hot air into Sasuke's face, almost blowing out the katon fire light. "This will be easier than me explaining everything," Sasuke feels a soft bushy fluff of hair touch his forehead.

* * *

Sasuke watches the scene unfold in front of him, as he hovers near the ceiling.

_BANG- BANG- BANG- BANG_

"_**Who could that be?"**_Sasuke hears Naruto ask to himself.

"_**Don't know; I suppose you have to check it out"**. _

Sasuke hears Kyubbi's voice. Sasuke looks around for the demon fox but doesn't see him anywhere. 'This must be Kyubbi's memory of what happened.' Sasuke guessed.

_Sasuke sees Naruto trying to concentrate on using chakra. _

_**Kit, you are not supposed to be on your feet.**Kyuubi says_

_**Well then explain how the hell am I supposed to check it out? **Naruto says_

_**Fine but I'm not giving you anymore chakra than this.** _

_Sasuke sees red chakra infuse around Naruto's broken left ankle. Naruto gets up from the couch and limps to the door. Naruto opens the door with his left hand as the right arm is still broken and in a sling._

_As the door fully opens Phantom Sasuke sees himself beaten up, bloody falling forward. Phantom Sasuke sees Naruto's body fully infuse in the red chakra as the bloody Sasuke falls in his arms. Phantom Sasuke expected Naruto to fall backwards but was surprised when Naruto stayed standing upright, catching Sasuke in his arms. _

_**Thanks Kyuubi. My God, what happen to him? **_

_**I don't know. Let's get him inside and call the old hag. **_

_Phantom Sasuke was utterly shocked when he sees Naruto pick Sasuke up bridal style and lays him on the couch with a pillow under his head._

_**You can't summon frogs so let me take over. **_

_**No, not yet. The impact from Uchiha falling on your body will hurt you more than it is me. Just let me stay here for a while. **_

_**No, I need to hold him. Check him for myself that he is ok. **_

Sasuke blushes and thinks, 'Why would he say that?'

_**Fine, just let me call the old hag. **_

_Sasuke sees Kyuubi focus his chakra in his hands and forms it into a chibi Kyuubi. The chibi takes off like a flash of light outside of an open window. Sasuke sees the red chakra significantly decrease but still had an aura of red around Naruto's body. Sasuke reaches out as he sees Naruto cringe, lose his balance and fall backward. Sasuke tries to catch the falling teen, but Naruto falls right through his hands knocking his left temple on the corner of a solid wood coffee table. A large gash begins bleeding freely on the floor by Naruto's head. Sasuke starts looking around for a towel to stop the bleeding. He runs into the kitchen and tries to grab a towel but his hands go right through the towel. _

_'Dammit, how am I supposed to help him?' Sasuke watches as the puddle of blood gets larger and larger. "Kyubbi, please I can't watch this and not be able to help him. Please make it stop." Sasuke pleads. Sasuke receives no answer and watches as his love continues watching the blonde bleed on the floor. Two minutes later, Tsunade barges through the door, assesses the situation and quickly picks up the bleeding blonde's head. Sasuke watches as the Medic begins using green chakra to stop the bleeding. _

_"Naruto, Naruto, wake up!" Tsunade taps the teen's face. When she doesn't receive a response, she looks at Sasuke resting on the couch covered in blood and bruises and cuts. Tsunade picks up Naruto and brings him upstairs. Phantom Sasuke follows closely behind, seeing his hokage worrying for the second time in the span of less than 2 weeks. _

_Once upstairs, Tsunade places the blonde teen on the bed, and covers him with the blanket. She uses some hand seals and summons a small Katsuyu. "Katsuyu, please find Sakura and tell her to come alone. She is not to tell anyone where she is going. Stay with her and make sure she isn't followed."_

_"Yes, Tsunade-sama," the small slug answers and disappears in a cloud of smoke. _

_"Brat, I told you to stay off your feet," Tsunade looks sadly at the teen in the bed. She begins to conduct what seems like another checkup. "You better come back to me brat." _

_Tsunade doses off while sitting at Naruto bedside. About 20 minutes later, Naruto wakes up and sits up in the bed, waking the hokage from her light slumber. "Hey brat, how you feeling?" _

_"Are you talking to me? Are you going to hurt me too?" Naruto asks, tucking his knees beneath his chin and hugging his legs. Tsunade looks at the teen with shocked eyes. _

_"What do you mean, Naruto?" _

_"Well, the entire village hates me for some reason. I don't know why. I mean I'm just a kid. I didn't do anything to them" _

_"Naruto, how old are you?" _

_"Ummm..." Naruto begins looking at his fingers and moving then around. "I'm this many years old," Naruto says while holding up 4 fingers, 2 on one hand and 2 on the other hand. Tsunade smiles sweetly at him. _

_"Ok then, Naruto. Thank you. Can I do a checkup on you? You see I'm a doctor and I want to see how healthy you are." Naruto looks fearful but nods his head. Tsunade performs the checkup and her face falls. _

_"Naruto, I have a question for you. What is the last thing you remember?" _

_"I remember going to the market to buy some food. I found money on the floor of my house and I didn't have much food left. I was hungry," Naruto holds his stomach and continues his story, "When I got to the meat market, they gave me rotten meat. It was turning green. Ewwww," Naruto cringes in disgust. "When I asked them if I could please have some not rotten meat, the store people started to beat me up. I asked them to stop and they kept going. They finally stopped and threw me out into the street and said to never come back again or else." Naruto's eyes begin to water, "Why do I suffer? Why does everyone else get good meat and I am beaten and given rotten meat." Naruto begins to cry. _

_"Shhh, shhh little one. It's ok now. We can help you. We won't let anyone else hurt you." Tsunade comforts the teen, rubbing his back, "There are other people who are here that want to help you. I promise." Naruto nods. _

"_Good. Now let me see you. Does this hurt or this?" Tsunade touches the blondes shoulder and ankle. Phantom Sasuke sees her hand squeeze right through as if there was no bone there._

"_No, nothing hurts, but why am I all bandaged up?" _

"_You had a lot of fun bandaging yourself up with all my supplies. But I still want you to take it easy, ok? And don't leave the house. People might still want to hurt you. Here, we can protect you." They hear a knock at the door, "Come in." _

_Phantom Sasuke sees himself walk through the door. The memory fades out. _

* * *

"The only reason why the kit doesn't feel anything is because I am using a lot of chakra to make sure there isn't any pain but at the same time make it so he has full function of his limbs. While I am doing this I can't heal him."

"Why did he lose is memory?"

"I don't know. Once he hit his head on that table I was locked in here again. The kit opened up this door to let me walk around and be free even if it is only in his body. Uchiha, help him. Bring the kit back to what he was before. This was the worst time he ever experienced in his life, apart from that incident a week ago. I am not sure how to really get his memory back. The kit is waking up. We will talk again later, when the kit falls asleep again."


End file.
